


Dream Daddy One-Shots

by NevaRYadL



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Blind Character, Canon Trans Character, Disabled Character, M/M, Mer!Dadsona, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Trans Dadsona (Dream Daddy), biting fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 31,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: A collection of Dream Daddy One-Shots from tumblr





	1. No Pairings-(mild language)

“Dad, seriously, it’s okay,” Amanda chided gently as she staggered into the house with a heavy box. She walked the heavy box over to the couch and let it sink into the couch before turning on her heels to watch her father struggle with his own heavy box.

“I can do somethin’, huney bee,” Cole grumbled.

Grunting, Cole fought gravity for a moment before finally managing to wheel his wheelchair the last bit through the doorway and slowly wheel in with the heavy box balanced in his lap. Carefully he wheeled over to the other couch and gently pushed the box off his lap and let it sink into the cushions before pausing to catch his breath.

“Dad, seriously, remember what the doctor said?” Amanda said with a playful tired roll of her eyes, moving over to grab the handles to her dad’s wheelchair and pushing him yelling indignantly over to the kitchen and stopping him in front of the counter. “No hard work, you need rest.”

“I’m ffiiiiinnneeeee,” Cole groaned, glaring at the counter where his too goddamn cheerful and too goddamn gaudy ‘reminder’ list had been taken out of its box and left there. It seemed that it had been too much to hope that it had been horrifically broken in the move over. “‘sides if I do nothin’, it’ll be worse.”

“Then get the light boxes,” Amanda said, giving his messy head of hair a kiss, “I’m a big tough girl, I can get the heavy stuff.”

Rolling his eyes, Cole followed his daughter outside to the moving van to start gathering the lighter and smaller boxes in his lap and wheeling them inside as his daughter heaved the heavy boxes in by herself like the ‘big tough girl’ that she was. He sighed, feeling that old ‘useless’ vibe come rushing back to him as he tried to haul ass and get as much as he could inside so he could help her, though that was kind of hard in his case and they both put the last two boxes inside at the same time. After the van had cleared out, they had taken to unloading what they could until they had semblance of a living room started.

“Break time!” Amanda huffed as she flopped onto the couch with little grace.

“Ugh, this is takin’ ferever,” He groaned, looking at all the boxes still left for the bathroom, Amanda’s room, his room, the bathroom, etc etc. Unpacking was going to take some time.

“Hey, we made great time getting all the boxes inside,” Amanda said, flashing him a smile, “It’s still daylight out!”

“Yeah, yeah,” He muttered before ripping open another box, peering inside to see some of their collection of video games. That would need to go into the entertainment center when they put that old thing back together, along with their collection of gaming consoles. He opened another and found their collection of DVDs crammed in with all the controllers.

“How about we explore the neighborhood?” Amanda suggested, “Get some fresh air and meet the neighbors?”

“Ugh,” He grunted out.

“Coooomme on,” Amanda said, getting up and creeping up behind his wheelchair, “You need the air before you lock yourself in the house to do your art stuff.”

“My job liteally requires me ta be a shut in,” He pointed out, “I’m hunched over a drawing pad fer ten hours a day, I have deadlines ta meet and clients ta talk too–”

“And you’re on vacation right now! So off we go!” Amanda shouted as she suddenly pushed his wheelchair towards the door.

“Child! CHILD! Jesus Christ, at least let me lock the goddamn door!” Cole yelped, only making Amanda giggle.


	2. No Pairings-(minor language, minor alcoholism)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Minor language, suggestive themes, mentioned alcohol abuse
> 
> A drabble I wrote before knowing what happened when you went inside with Robert the first time, I thought it would have been hilarious if he took you inside and talked about cryptids till 3 in the morning

“Look at you dad, doing the journey of shame back home,” Amanda grinned as she held open the door for her obviously hungover father as he pushed his wheelchair in the house. He grunted in acknowledgement before making a beeline for the fridge and stealing what looked like a starch and sugar heavy breakfast. Amanda helped her father by starting the coffee pot and putting in the heavy stuff with extra caffeine.

“Soooo, what’s their name?” Amanda grinned as her father shoveled food into his mouth.

“…Robert Small,” Cole grunted.

“Huh, ain’t that our neighbor a few houses down?” Amanda grinned wider.

“…Okay,” Cole said, realizing that it was obvious that his daughter was not going to let this go. “So I left ya wit’ the Emmas for the night and I found this bar playin’ sports. I had a few beers and watched sum sports game. This lady came up and started hittin’ on me…”

“Look at you dad, a certified lady killer,” Amanda snorted.

“Yeah, yeah hun, smart butt,” Cole snorted back with a roll of his eyes, “Anyway, she got a free drink outta me and let me go and this guy started chattin’ me up. Handsome guy, scruffy, ‘bad choices’ aesthetic going on, ya know.”

“Scruffy dudes, you’re one weakness,” Amanda chuckled.

“Yeah, chat up a bit, get some drinks. He starts hittin’ me up wit’ sum whiskey shots, and we drinkin’ and stuff and then we both realize we’re getting towards bein’ drunk and head home. I follow him to his house and he invited me in.”

“Annnnd?” Amanda asked.

“Patience child, jesus, anyway I think ‘what could possibly go wrong’ and I go in and…. Well…” Cole paused to get a cup of piping hot coffee and drain it before giving his still adamantly paying attention child. He rolled his eyes and actually flushed red with embarrassment. “Hun… he wanted ta talk about cryptids. He kept freakin’ talkin’ about them till two in the mornin’ and finally I just passed out on his couch.”

Amanda broke down into tearful laughter as her dad just blushed with embarrassment and continued to shovel bagels into his mouth. Cole eventually burned with enough embarrassment that he just buried his face in his hands and groaned as Amanda ended up on the floor and wheezing with laughter, tears streaming down her face. Eventually the laughter did die down, enough that she could stand and wipe her face dry anyway.

“Poor dad, looking for some loving and all he got was a nerd,” Amanda giggled.

“You know, I told yer mother that this damned wheelchair was goin’ ta make sure that I’d never get laid,” Cole groaned, “I was jokin’ but looks like I was right. It's a fuckin' curse on muh sex life, Panda.”

“Don’t worry dad,” Amanda said, bending down to throw her arms around her father’s shoulders and squeeze him tight, “We have like seven single dads around us and you know most of them by now. You’ll get someone eventually.”

“… Yer a real ray of sunshine, ya know that?” Cole drawled sarcastically.

“I learned from the best! Now go take a shower, Smells-A-Lot, you smell like whiskey shots,” Amanda giggled, ducking out of the way of her huffy dad’s arm length before he could grab her. He wondered how he got such a mouthy, smart-ass kid before going back to his breakfast and vowing to take a shower after.


	3. Dadsona/Robert Small-(mlm fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Dadsona/Robert Small, mlm fluff, minor language, mentions of parental depression
> 
> A request for my dadsona and his LI and some fluff.

“Jesus the house is quiet without Amanda here,” He muttered to himself, but also to his art stream. Out of a whim he had set up his streaming equipment in the living room to get some sunlight, he had not been getting enough according to several sources. So now sunlight was shining on him as he tried to focus drawing some swirling gothic design his clinic had paid him for, looked generic but he was paid to draw and paint, not give his opinions.

“I miss her music and our banter, I miss her sunny disposition ‘round the house,” He sighed, “I guess this is that ‘Flew the Coop’ syndrome I was warned about. I just wish it would stop hurtin’ after four months of her not bein’ here.”

He added another ‘raven’ colored lock of hair and scowled at the design. Maybe it was not too late to offer a refund because this design really was fucking boring and cliche. Did not look like they were in the chat. Dammit, he kept adding more hair.

“…I miss muh baby girl, I guess,” He sighed.

“I guess I’m glad I’m here,” Robert smirked, pressing cold glass against his neck.

Robert sat next to him, leaning against him as he smiled gratefully into his glass, taking a sip before setting it aside (and away from his tablet). He caught a whiff of Robert’s cologne and sighed happily before going back to the design he was working on.

“What’s with Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way?” Robert asked, looking at what he was doing.

A snort escaped him and then hysterical laughter broke out from his chest and he was left wheezing into his hands, trying and failing to catch his breath. Robert chuckled and leaned into him, making the wheezing laughter worse. He laughed and laughed like he had not in months, face hurting from smiling so hard and his eyes almost watering.

When he managed to catch his breath, he wiped away at his eyes before chuckling when he looked at the stupid character again. Robert chuckled and slipped an arm around him.

“Dammit Robert, I’m not goin’ ta be able to do this commission wit’ a straight face,” He chuckled.

“Good, you need to smile more,” Robert grinned back.

“Says the broodin’ master, whom many broody babies ‘re born in the name of,” He retorted. That made Robert laugh before playfully shoving him.

He bit his lip and tried to go back to his drawing, only chuckling a bit as he drew with Robert’s arm around his waist and the warmth of him against his side and the amazing cologne of his in his nose. He sighed happily again after a moment.

His stream chat was blowing up so he paused to see what people were talking about. Mostly it was people jokingly saying that they shipped Robert and himself, others calling them two of them cute together. Then there were the people that were genuinely happy that he was smiling and happy again on stream again, something that he had not been really since Amanda left for college.

Happy huh…

He turned and gave the top of Robert’s head a kiss. Robert gave his neck a kiss back.

Yeah, he was happy.


	4. Dadsona/Mat Stella-(mlm fluff, trans character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Dadsona/Mat Stella, mlm fluff, trans character, suggestive conversations
> 
> A request for a trans!dadsona and Mat and fluff

“Hey baby.”

“I wish you would stop reminding me of that,” Mat chuckled as Alan smooched his cheek.

Alan just grinned, all dimples, laugh lines and freckles, before settling back on the flats of his feet on the ground in front of the front counter. A slow day meant that he could pester his boyfriend as much as he wanted without Mat’s customers bothering them. So he brazenly leaned against the counter as Mat pouted at him.

“What? I thought it was cute!” Alan grinned, “It’s the reason I went out with you in the first place and why we’re here where we are.”

Mat blushed softly, probably thinking of one of their dates at one point. He liked to think the first time they kissed and he gave Mat a bruise on the back of his back from the espresso machine. He smiled and Mat gave him a smile back, so he leaned over the counter more to get closer.

“Uh… Alan… shirt?” Mat said, blushing harder.

“Huh?” He hummed before looking down, realizing that Mat had a view down his shirt and thus, of his cleavage. He only shrugged before looking back up to grin at Mat deviously. “I didn’t want to bind today, I’m free balling it. Are you saying you don’t like the view?” He leaned over more and tugged the collar of his shirt down more, giving Mat a better view.

Mat managed to turn tomato red and managed to make a sound like a broken squeaky toy. Alan only laughed before righting his shirt and not leaning over the counter so much. Much to his bane though, someone walked in looking like they wanted to order coffee. He just acted innocent and pretended like he was looking at the delicious baked goods while the person ordered a rather hipster sounding coffee.

When they left, Alan grinned as he took the front counter again.

“Hello barista, I would like to order the tall dark coffee with a side of sugar I’m looking at at,” Alan smirked.

Mat turned red as a beat again and squeaked. Alan took the opportunity to lean his weight against the counter, leveraging himself so he could kiss Mat full on his surprised lips. He smelled like coffee and sweet treats and his full, soft lips tasted like coffee cake. When he pulled away, Mat’s breath smelled like vanilla. Mat literally was the sweetest man that he knew.

“You’re too smooth for your own good,” Mat smiled shyly.

“You’re too sweet for your own good,” Alan smiled back, “And I’m glad you’re in my life, baby.”

Mat smiled and it was the cutest and sweetest thing Alan had ever seen.


	5. Dadsona/Robert Small-(mlm fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Dadsona/Robert Small, mlm fluff, blind character
> 
> Request for a blind!Dadsona to feel Robert's face to see it after they're in a stable relationship

Robert liked when Jasper laughed. It made his face light up real cute like. Like when he smiled, or just looked happy or just… was. Fuck, he was in deep.

A couple months after Val reunited with him, he found himself dating Jasper again, settled enough with himself that he dated Jasper again without dumping so much of his personal shit on him. 

He liked going cryptid hunting with him, since the bar was out of the question. Jasper’s sensitive hearing really came in handy when they were silently and quietly stalking through the woods looking for the creatures that haunted their bay. He loved when Jasper fucked with him and said ‘hey look!’, have him whip around only to see Jasper grinning from ear to ear waving a hand in front of his eyes.

“You little shit,” He would chuckle before ruffling his hair.

It was while they were walking back to his truck, hand in hand, when Jasper nudged him.

“Hey Robert, can I ask you something?”

“Yeah sweetheart, what?”

“Can I see your face?” Jasper asked.

“...pardon me but… how?” He asked incredulously.

“I need to touch you,” Jasper grinned.

“Oh baby, at least wait until we get to the truck,” He grinned back.

“Touch your face,” Jasper laughed, “That way I can map your features out with my fingers and I can ‘see’ what you look like. I still won’t be able to ‘see’ what you look like but I’ll have an idea.”

“Oh… um… okay,” He said.

For some reason, Jasper trying to see his face seemed rather intimate, like scary committed intimate and for a moment he was terrified. But Jasper smiled at him before gently touching the sides of his neck. Jasper’s hands felt warm against his neck as they lingered there before moving up, gently making his way up to his jawline and holding it a moment, letting that warm skin warm his already slowly blushing face before they moved up again.

Jasper’s fingers gently prodded along his face, carefully finding all the rises and falls, the dips and curves, all the little details of his face. For a moment he almost felt self conscious, wondering what Jasper thought of his face. Sure, Jasper had told him how he had been blind all his life, but a super cute and good looking guy like Jasper had to have ‘seen’ faces before. He liked to think of himself as ruggedly handsome but what if Jasper thought differently...

Jasper smiled at him.

“Wow… nice cheekbones,” Jasper said softly, messaging his cheekbones and then down to his jawline, “And this jawline, damn.” Was he blushing? Yep, Jasper was blushing.

“Um, thanks,” He muttered, blushing himself and grateful that Jasper was blind as a bat.

“Hmm, I should be the one thanking you, you’re one handsome man, Robert,” Jasper smiled, hands finding the sides of his head and pulling him down for a long kiss. When they pulled apart, they were both blushing pretty hard and he was shameless of it. “Hmm, love you.”

“...Love you too, angel,” He smiled at him.

“Now, take me home, Bobert,” Jasper grinned.

“You little shit,” He snorted.

“And you wouldn’t have it any other way,” Jasper mischievously grinned.


	6. Dadsona/Damien Bloodmarch-(mml fluff, trans character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Dadsona/Damien Bloodmarch, mlm fluff, implied smut, canon transgender character
> 
> Request for my ddadds verse oc Gunnar and his canon li, Damien

His first morning waking up in Gunnar’s bed was…

Normally they were at his own home, Gunnar unable to stay home long without getting depressed that his daughter was no longer there. He enjoyed when Gunnar graced his home, something about the man just making his home seem… full, warm and comfortable. It was also funny both to himself and Lucien to have the two of them, dressed as they were and the house decorated as it was, then have this big jolly Viking man walking around and clashing like a very sore thumb. More often than naught, Gunnar slept over at his home, being the gentlemen and taking the guest room or the couch despite the size difference.

So, after their first intimate encounter and to wake up in Gunnar’s bed was… an experience.

Firstly, it was highly pleasant to wake up snuggled up to such a warm body, feeling safe and secure, warm and comfortable. The woodsy smell of Gunnar’s skin, the gentle scrub of Gunnar’s thick body hair against his own, the even and deep beat of Gunnar’s strong heart just underneath the skin. Honestly, he almost went immediately back to sleep because he just felt so comfortable and secure.

Secondly, the reason he fully woke up, was that he suddenly remembered that he was in a foreign house, in a foreign bed and he had woken up from his first intimate encounter with the man that he was in a relationship for a large number of months. Then his body took note of the pleasant aches and bruises and soreness, of the still boneless of his legs and his toes still hurt from curling so hard and often. Then he was wide awake.

When he stretched, moving away from Gunnar slightly, the larger man groaned and finally opened his eyes. A soft, baby blue eye and an eye the many colors of the ocean settled on him and the big Viking of a man’s face lit up with a wonderful smile.

“Morning,” Gunnar rumbled.

“Good morning, my dear,” He smiled back, giving Gunnar’s cheek a soft kiss and feeling the man’s soft beard tickle his lips.

“Um, I’m not exactly sure about Victorian protocol about walking up like this,” Gunnar smiled softly.

“Hmm, how about proper etiquette then? Make me breakfast?” He smiled back.

“That I can do!” Gunnar beamed.

Gunnar mournfully left the bed, pulling on his boxers before whistling as he left for the kitchen. He stretched out on the bed, working some of the pleasant soreness out of his limbs before sinking into the soft and still warm blankets and cover, enjoying the smell of Gunnar and himself. After a moment of being lazy, he moved to dress himself so he could slip out into the kitchen.

Gunnar and his clothes were mixed on the floor, likely from their hurry to get out of them the night prior. The first thing he picked up were his linen drawers and slipped those on, tying them tight around his slender waist before searching for more of his clothing. The next thing he picked up turned out to be Gunnar’s black t-shirt that he had worn the night prior. He was about to put it back on the bed for Gunnar to pick up later when he realized that it would be perfect to wear. He was still in a sluggish mood and was not really in the mood to fight with his binder to get it back on and they were lounging safely at Gunnar’s house…

He slipped the soft and worn fabric onto himself, enjoying the smell of Gunnar on it as it tried to slip off one shoulder. Luckily he had broad enough shoulders that it could not, though it revealed a daring amount of skin along his throat and collarbone. Perhaps Gunnar would like that?

He slipped mournfully out of bed and then out to Gunnar’s kitchen, where the big Viking was humming a Scandinavian tune as he cooked up what smelled like a delicious breakfast. When his feet hit the tile, Gunnar gave him a glance and then turned to look at him as he sat one one of the kitchen stools.

“Uh… you look good,” Gunnar muttered, turning pink.

“My humblest thanks,” He smirked back, “Breakfast is burning.”

 

Gunnar spat a curse and went back to cooking, drawing a chuckle out of him as he watched him work.

His first morning waking up in Gunnar’s bed was… wonderful.


	7. Mat Stella/Damien Bloodmarch-(mlm fluff, trans character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mat Stella/Damien Bloodmarch, mlm fluff, canon trans character
> 
> Request for Mat/Damien fluff with either hair brushing or clothes swapping

“Oh, you look divine!” Damien smiled and blushed cutely.

Mat blushed at himself as he looked at the Victorian garb that Damien had picked out for him out of his own closet. The rich wine colored fabric seemed to hug and hang in all the right places as he realized that he almost had that neat and trim figure that Damien bore like Victorian royalty all the time. The frills, extras and other stuff that he figured was very Victorian seemed a bit much, but Damien was smiling so cutely and he had such a lovely blush to his cheeks that he could not bare to get out of this getup too soon.

“Bang up to the elephant!” Damien beamed as he looked him over, wearing nothing but his binder and those silly but really cute linen underwear things. Not sure what that meant, he just smiled back as Damien looked him over with awe. “Oh, but I wish I had convinced you to wear those gas pipes I had first picked out.”

“Those tight pants? I’d never walk,” Mat chuckled.

“Hmm, but you would look smashing,” Damien grinned.

“Alright, alright, your turn, you promised,” He said, pointing to the bag he had brought with him. “I picked out something cute, don’t worry.”

“I hope so, chuckaboo.”

Damien took the bag and mournfully slipped away. After a few brief moments, he slipped back out and he decided that this cute little date idea was very unfair. Damien was wearing a loose black t-shirt of his and his jacket hanging off his slightly more slender frame and a pair of beat up jeans. To add to the unfairness, Damien had loosely gathered his hair into a messy ponytail and left his glasses hanging off the end of his nose.

“Well?”

“...Oh my god you’re cute,” Mat managed, blushing ear to ear, “I just… wow.”

Damien closed the distance between them and threw his arms around his neck and smiled sweetly at him before giving him a sweet and gentle kiss on the lips.

“I could say the same about you,” Damien said quietly.

Yep, unfair.


	8. Dadsona/Damien Bloodmarch-(mlm fluff, trans character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Dadsona/Damien Bloodmarch, mlm fluff, canon trans character
> 
> Request for my OC and anything, so I did his ddadds self and Damien fluff

“Come at us scrublord, he’s ripped!”

Damien only chuckled as Amanda hosed Lucien with a rather larger water gun and her father, the ever towering Viking Dad of the block, threw out a mighty battle roar before tossing water balloons at the measly fort that Lucien and Ernest had set up. They yelled as water balloons and powerful water streams rained down on them, forcing them to seek shelter or be thoroughly doused.

He chuckled as Lucien and Ernest took off to take shelter further down the beach and away from the twin terrors. Safely away from the water line and underneath the cool shade of a wide umbrella as he read his comic safely tucked inside his book and away from the rowdy bunch. He idly wondered where Hugo went when a very waterlogged Viking came up and sat down on the sand next to him.

“Having a good time, dearest?” He chuckled as Gunnar dripped heavily into the sand.

“The best, can’t keep up with those kids though,” Gunnar laughed as he shoved hair out of his face. Water dripped down his rather appealing body and he took his time enjoying it behind his shades.

Amanda was busy tormenting Lucien and Ernest on her own, having acquired another rather large water gun and laughing maniacally as she sent them running and screaming from her watery terror. He laughed when Lucien sacrificed Ernest to avoid a nasty hit to the face, leaving Ernest soaked and Lucien safe for the time being.

“Hmm, join me then once you’ve drip-dried a bit? I certainly could go with company like yours?” He suggested.

“For you, anything, Sæti,” Gunnar grinned.

“Oh you,” He snarked, gently swatting at Gunnar with his sunhat. When he put his hat back on his head, he tilted it back so he could gently gather up some Nordic braids and encourage the man down to kiss him sweetly and chastely on the lips. He loved the way that Gunnar blushed so softly.

While they waited Gunnar to drip dry, they watched Hugo come back and get dragged into the water war, laughing as it became chaos of simple fun on the beach in the sun. Gunnar’s large hand found his at some point and he leaned against the big man.

What a wonderful day...


	9. Mat Stella/Damien Bloodmarch-(mlm fluff, trans character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mat Sella/Damien Bloodmarch, mlm fluff, canon trans character
> 
> Request for Mat/Damien, Mat to draw a bath for Damien after he has a long day and some shyness about being undressed around each other

Damien texted him before he came home from work.

A bad day. A bunch of rude customers, one of his coworkers tried to pin a really bad screw up on him and it almost stuck, one of the puppies of the shelters was really sick and no one knew if she was going to make it, a few things that just seemed to fall apart on him. Generally a very bad day for him.

He decided to do the good boyfriend thing and make D some dinner and draw him a really fancy bath to help salvage his day a bit. Dinner was simmering away on the stove and he was drawing the water and adding some of those fancy salts and bubbles when Damien came home.

“O-oh, this is unexpected,” Damien said.

“I wanted to do something special for you,” Mat smiled. “You told me you had a bad day and I thought it would help a bit.”

“My thanks,” Damien smiled sweetly before eagerly starting to unbutton his work shirt. He fumbled after three of his buttons, turning red and looking at him.

“Ah, sorry, I’ve never…”

 

Ah… despite dating for a good chunk of time, he had not seen D fully undressed. Down to those cute and frilly Victorian underwear sure, but not completely bare. He loved D and was not going to pressure himself into something that he was not comfortable doing. He was fine with keeping things the way there were and he was sure that Damien would tell him if he wanted to get more intimate.

“Don’t worry, I’ll leave babe,” Mat smiled, “Give you room.”

“It’s not that… I’m just... sort of shy around you…”

“Aw, babe, you don’t need to worry what I’ll think,” Mar smiled, drawing D close and hugging him tightly, “I’ll think that you’re still so cute and handsome, even if you let me see what’s under your clothes. You’ll see be Damien, the best guy in my life.”

D sighed happily and melted against him, hugging him back and enjoying the warmth.

“So, got you a nice bath ready a nice dinner cooking away, just relax and enjoy yourself, babe,” Mat smiled, kissing D’s temple.

D mumbled something.

“Huh?”

D pulled away, blushing a cute deep red.

“Join me?”

Who was he to say no?


	10. Dadsona/Robert Small-(mlm fluff, trans characrer)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Dadsona/Robert Small, mlm fluff, trans character
> 
> Request for @Redlyruimknight's oc Hayalet and Robert and Hayalet's best friend Joseph

“Hey hey hey Hayalet,” Robert grinned.

“That’s never going to be funny, Bobert,” Hayalet chuckled even as Robert wrapped arms around him and gave him a smooch on his cheek that smelled like cologne and and tickled with Robert’s beard fuzz as it brushed his skin. He needed to shave soon, but he always liked when Robert left a little fuzz on his jaw… maybe that was why Robert had not shaved yet.

Robert sat next to him on the park bench and threw an arm around his shoulders as they watched some of the other dads and their kids played. Amanda, free from college for a week, was jovially tossing a stick for Besty to fetch and waddle back with it for her. 

“We totally need another Boston terrier,” Robert said, “It just makes sense, yeah?”

“If you want another dog because they’re cute, just do so,” Hayalet smiled.

“And ruin my image?” Robert said, mock shocked.

“To whom, exactly? You’re nothing but a roughed up teddy bear in my eyes, a lying drunken nerd to Mary, the edgey step dad that tries to Amanda and honestly Damien knows you’re nothing but all marshmallow fluff,” Hayalet chuckled.

“...How far I’ve fallen,” Robert said, suddenly serious, “Babe, we need to break up, I’m going back to being a stone cold badass. I’ll leave town, live in my truck, drink my troubles away, fist fight cryptids for a living, throw away all my shirts and only wear my leather jacket and pants. Need to get a shit ton more tattoos though.”

“You’d never make it,” Hayalet deadpanned right back, “I’ve made you so soft that if you go without a shower every other day you complain that you stink and your skin feels bad. You eat three times a day and eat sweets at the end of dinner. You sleep eight hours and complain when you get less. We snuggle every night and I know you don’t sleep well when we don’t.”

“...” Robert dramatically put a hand to his chest and looked mock indignant before just breaking down into laughter. He smiled back as Robert broke down to wheezes and just nudged against him. When he did catch his breath, he unfortunately had to get up and get Besty because she had found her way into a little nook in the park equipment and she had managed to drag a large stick in with her.

“Silly beast! You don’t eat sticks they are bad for your belly!” Robert said as he tried to work his arm into the space she had managed to squeeze her chubby body in.

He chuckled, so drawn into watching Robert and Amanda try and save the little dog, that he almost missed someone sitting down next to him.

“Having fun?” Joseph smiled.

“Ah, yeah,” Hayalet grinned, “How’s it going, Joseph? Watching the kids today for Mary?”

 

“Yeah, catching up on reading while I do so,” Joseph said, holding up his boat rope book to show him, “Uh, here with Robert today?”

“Yep.”

“Still hates me?”

“Very much so,” Hayaset with a small, sad upbeat of humor, “I’d tell you what your contact information is on your phone, but I don’t think you would like how in vain your god’s name is taken.”

“...I can’t blame him, I suppose,” Joseph sighed. “He hasn’t said anything about us being friends, has he?”

“He doesn’t mind, he thinks I should hang out with anyone I want so long as they don’t hurt me. But he did say that he’s allowed to exit a room you enter and refuse to be anywhere near you,” Hayalet chuckled nervously.

“That seems fair, at least,” Joseph sighed goodnaturedly, smiling as he watched his kids try and help Robert with his trapped dog, offering their thinner arms and smaller hands. “... he makes you happy, right?”

“So much my heart sometimes feels like it’s going to burst,” Hayalet happily sighed.

“That’s good… life’s good,” Joseph said.

Christen cheered loudly, holding a happy and slobbering Betsy as she chewed on the remains of her stick. Robert happily took his dog up and cradled her tenderly to his chest.

“Yeah, life’s good,” Hayalet smiled.


	11. Dadsona/Damien Bloodmarch-(mlm fluff, trans character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Dadsona/Damien Bloodmarch, canon trans character, fluff, mentioned bodily trauma
> 
> Request for Gunnar, Damien and Mat to hang out

“The viking, vanquished by coffee,” Mat laughed as Gunnar kept making faces at the cup of what looked like mostly sweet things and a little bit of coffee. Damien hid his chuckles behind his hand as Gunnar stuck his tongue out and his face crinkled in disgust.

“Best by goddamn coffee,” Gunnar groaned as he stole Damien’s tea to drink and wash the taste of coffee out of his mouth. “I took an axe to my head and lost an eye, took a mace to my knee and had to get it replaced with metal and almost lost my leg to a trebuchet rolling over it… and it’s coffee that’s going to finally get me.”

“Some people just don’t like coffee,” Mat offered gently, patting Gunnar’s thick arm, “And it looks like you’re one of those people that can only taste the bitterness of it, no matter how much you drown it in other stuff.”

“I’m dying Mat,” Gunnar groaned after polishing off Damien’s tea.

“I’ll get you a fruit smoothie, you big Viking baby,” Mat laughed, leaving their table as Damien took up Gunnar’s abandoned coffee and started sipping on it, much to Gunnar bane.

“I didn’t realize that all your injuries were due to all of your Viking stunts,” Damien mentioned.

“Yeah, but too be fair, the last two were movie stunts before me and Alex had had Amanda yet,” Gunnar grumbled as he let his tongue hang out of his mouth. “It was a battle recreation that took the eye and that was before I had even met Alex.”

Mat came back with a fruit smoothie that Gunnar sucked down with glee, despite the coldness. Mat and Damien chuckled despite themselves. When Mat took a drink of his own coffee, straight black coffee, Gunnar actually scooted away from him like he was afraid, all the while holding a look of childish disgust.

‘Why do I hang out with you two? You two only make fun of me for not liking coffee,” Gunnar groaned.

Mat and Damien laughed together.

“This, this right here is how the vikings were vanquished,” Gunnar huffed, “Nerds like you two. Odin above, and I’m dating Damien. Dames, you hear me? You’re going to be the death of me. The mighty viking Gunnar Blessed-Shield, house Blessed-Shield, son of the mighty one armed warrior Sigrid ‘Dragon Slayer’ Blessed-Shield and master forger Odin ‘Iron-Arm’ Blessed-Shield, dies because his boyfriend made him drink coffee.”

Mat and Damien broke down into tearful laughter, clutching their sides as they practically wheezed with powerful laughter. Damien had to take a handkerchief out of his pocket and dab at his eyes before his make-up ran and Mat ahd to take off his glasses to wipe at his eyes properly. Gunnar just pouted as he was laughed until, rolling his eyes childishly.

Eventually Damien gave Gunnar’s cheek a kiss and the big pouting viking relented and gave a very small huffy smile.

“Yep, the death of me, and I’ll be Hel damned if I don’t enjoy every second of it,” Gunnar smiled softly.


	12. Dadsona/Damien Bloodmarch-(fluff, trans character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Dadsona/Damien Bloodmarch, fluff, trans!Dadsona, canon trans character, minor mentioned transphobia
> 
> Request for a trans dadsona to reassure Lucien that he's not gonna hurt Damien

He was glad that his dad was dating… really. But his dad had a habit of sometimes attracting douchebags that did not respect him being transgender and more than once he had to listen to the absolute heartbreaking sound of his dad crying late at night after a rough date. Honestly after the second time he started, to put it bluntly, stalking his dad’s dates to see if they were the type to be worthless pieces of shit or not. More than once he had jumped dudes and scared them off just to spare his dad’s heart.

When the new dad, Drake, started dating his dad, he was ready to defend his dad like any other time. But this guy… seemed cool. He was really chill, chipper and happy and had a great thing going with his own kid so… he wanted to try being civil this time. So when he came over to see his dad and his dad slipped out to answer a “phone call”, he took the initiative.

“What’s your plans with my dad?” He asked.

“Sorry?” Drake asked, confused.

“My dad…” He pressed, “He’s a great guy and you’re lucky for dating him. But, sometimes not so great guys try and they don’t react well to finding out he’s trans and… what are your plans for him? You gonna dump him or treat him like shit for knowing? Because I’ll guarantee you that I’ll be your worst fucking nightmare if you do.”

Drake was quiet for a moment, he simply stared at him for a moment like he was taking a long minute to process all that he had said. After a moment, Drake sighed and for a moment Lucien thought he was going to storm out in disgust and his poor dad’s heart was going to be broken again. But then Drake stood and undid a few of the buttons to his shirt and for a moment he thought he was going to need to actually scream for an adult to save him.

But Drake just unbuttoned his shirt enough to reveal… the binder underneath.

“I uh… already know Damien is trans,” Drake said, scratching his hair, “It’s one of the reasons we started hanging out… trans dads are actually rather hard to come by. We realized we had a lot in common and…”

Oh… oh…

“I… am so sorry,” He breathed, horrified at what he had just done.

“Nah, it’s okay,” Drake smiled, warm and genuine as he buttoned up his shirt again. “You’re looking out for your dad and honestly? I’m proud you’re on the lookout for assholes like that. Amanda does the same when she thinks I’m not looking.”

He blushed with shame. “You’re still gonna date my dad, right?”

“Heck yeah, I like him dude,” Drake smiled, “Though, you know what it means if it goes steady, right?”

“Huh?”

“You’ll be stuck in a ‘go ask your father’ loop forever.”

He just laughed and smiled at that.


	13. Dadsona/Robert Small-(mlm fluff, trans character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Dadsona/Robert Small, mlm fluff, angst, tw for mentioned child abuse, attempted conversation therapy, attempted suicide, physical harm against a minor
> 
> Request for my dadsona Cole/Robert and some angst and fluff. I don't care for angst in relationships so I did angst from Cole's past and how he ended up in the wheelchair

Amanda had run across the road real quick to help someone out. Cole had wheeled himself to the edge of the street to call out to her to hurry up. He was still sitting there when a driver down the road suddenly lost control of their car and started speeding down the road… right at Amanda.

It had happened so suddenly and so quickly…

He breathed out, looking at the smoking wreckage of the car, his heart beating a million miles per second in his chest. Flashbacks of another car wreck haunted his mind but he quickly killed them, that was then and this was NOW and now there was an empty wheelchair and no Cole.

“Cole! Amanda!” He called.

He walked across the street, peering at the wreck. The driver was still alive, groaning as he held his bleeding head and slowly moving as though to get out of his seat. His car smoked slowly but showed no signs of immediately bursting into flames or exploding thankfully.

“Cole!? Amanda!?” He called again.

He stepped around the car, hoping for the best…

“Oh thank god,” He breathed, seeing Cole gripping Amanda to his chest in the ditch. He quickly scaled down the side of the ditch and checked them both over quickly. Amanda had a scuff on her forehead but Cole looked pale and was sweating profusely, looking something like death warmed over.

“Hey, hey, Cole?” He asked.

“Hospital,” Amanda breathed, retching her arms from her father’s death grip and pulling her cellphone out of her pocket.

“The driver will be fine, he’s moving,” He said.

“No, for dad,” Amanda said, 911 already on the line.

~*~

The driver got away with a bandaid and some aspirin, though he stayed to exchange insurance information with Amanda and to make sure that Cole was fine. But that was the thing bothering him, Cole had been rushed in and a few of his apparent regular doctors had fretted over him like he had been the one to crash. He got dick shit out of anyone he tried to pester for answers as Cole was looked over and was quickly growing worried.

The thing that haunted him the most was how Cole had gotten out of his wheelchair and run across the street to tackle Amanda into the ditch. He knew Cole could walk a little on his own, but they were always less than ten steps that seemed to agonize Cole and always taken at a snail’s pace. So he wondered what had happened in the brief seconds that the mess had gone down.

Finally, as he was waiting to be allowed to see him, he heard a tall doctor say something about a ‘Cole’ and quickly jumped up to talk to her.

“Hey, did you say something about Cole?” He asked.

“Yes, relation?” She said.

“Boyfriend,” He said firmly, “Can I see him yet?”

She looked surprised for a moment before nodding once and crooking a finger for him to follow. He trailed after her.

“So you know why Cole is in a wheelchair?” The doctor asked.

“No, it seemed… kinda private,” He said, scratching his jaw.

“Hmm… I don’t think he’ll mind,” The doctor hummed, “Cole was in a bad car accident when he was a 13. The car hit a cluster of thick tree, crushed the front end and crushed Cole’s legs between the dashboard and front seat. Though that was lucky considering it completely pinched off the legs of the driver and the wheel had crushed his ribcage, killing him after seven minutes of choking on his crushed lungs filling up with blood.”

“Jesus,” He muttered, thinking of a different car crash again.

“The thing about the crash was… it stuck with Cole, in his head. In his head he’s still stuck in that car, his legs getting crushed, So the muscles never really healed right, the bones never really strengthened back, the pain still haunts him. He’s not supposed to leave his wheelchair because it will aggravate the already weak muscles and bones and there’s a chance of those bones just breaking and the muscles tearing. I’m always telling him to let his legs rest, to see professional help for the mental aspect, but things like today happen…” The doctor went on, finishing with a tired sigh.

“Shit, is he okay?” He asked, worried.

“Yes, just irritated the muscles a bit,” The doctor said, “We have him on anti-inflammatories right now and we’ll move onto painkillers when the swelling comes down a bit.”

He wondered about the car crash and what could cause it to be stuck in Cole’s head.

“The crash was on purpose,” The doctor said, looking at him and reading his expression like a book, “Cole caused it to kill the driver. He still feels guilty about it.”

He bawked. He remembered teasing Cole about killing a man and watching the life drain from his eyes but…

“You should ask him about it,” The doctor said mysteriously.

She lead him to Cole’s room, where he was in a bed with his legs propped up and Amanda was sitting in a chair. She gave him a small smile and thumbs up, a bandaid on her forehead from the scuff. He gave the little trooper a thumbs up back before looking at Cole, boredly looking at a hospital TV playing the news. Amanda politely excused her to find a soda machine, leaving them alone.

“Sorry ‘bout that, it just… all sorta of happened so fast,” Cole said as he sat down next to him.

“You’re alive and mostly in one piece,” He said, giving his head a light kiss, mindful of any bruises or pains he could not see. “You gonna make it?”

“Yeah, just the ol’ legs hurtin’ like a bitch,” Cole grumbled, adjusting himself a bit.

“...the doc told me to ask you about the car crash,” He muttered.

“What? I saw the car comin’ and thought about savin’ Panda and--”

 

“The one when you were thirteen,” He interrupted.

Cole shut up and paled. For a long time he looked blankly at the TV screen before sighing and looking away.

“My dad… was a drunk and an asshole, he liked ta beat me and my ma when the mood struck. My ma divorced him eventually and tried ta take me away wit’ her but he had bribed the judge and got sole custody of me. He kept beatin’ me while my ma fought ta git me back. When I came out as trans, he tried ta beat that outta me and when that failed he threw me inna a car and said he was gunna drive me to a therapist that would… ‘fix me’.”

He listened quietly.

“He was tellin’ me all these awful things that this monster was gonna do ta me ta fix me and I… I just couldn’t do it. I grabbed the wheel and drove us inta some trees, thinkin’ I’d end it all. We crashed hard, it trapped muh legs but it… it fucking killed him, just like I wanted. I watched the life bleed outta that fucker’s eyes.”

Cole rubbed his eyes.

“Self defense, therapy, physical therapy and an acceptin’ ma, that’s what I got. I killed a man and gotta away with just a wheelchair. It just…”

He hugged Cole, pulling him close and letting him bury his face in his shoulder.

“It’s going to be alright,” He said, thinking of how the words once settled him. Cole let out the first of many heart breaking sobs into the material of his jacket. “It’s going to be alright.”


	14. No Pairings-(minor blood)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Minor blood
> 
> Request for a detective dadsona to protect the dads and get hurt

He was talking with Brian and Craig, all of them hanging out at the park with the girls. They were having a great time just talking about dad stuff as the girls goofed off and had their own fun. He was telling Craig and Brain about some of the gossip he heard at the station that had that them both laughing to the point of tears. He was about to tell a story about tell a story about a vic throwing a party in the cell block when Craig’s eyes opened wide and then he felt something familiar nudge between his shoulder blades.

“Wallets, now,” A gruff voice demanded behind him.

“Excuse me, but do you know you’re trying to rob an armed police officer?” He sighed.

“What?”

He spun, grabbed the offending arm and had the gun. He managed to wretch it out of out the asshole’s hands. But with their primary weapon gone, they pulled a knife from their belt and swung. He ducked, lurching out of the way as the assailant wildly slashed at him. His knees started to throb with his offending movements and one wrong step and the knife crazed his cheek. Blood swelled along the cut as he ducked away from the knife, the assailant empowered by the cut.

“Asshole,” He grunted, smacking the flat of the blade away with his palm.

His arm got cut when his knees failed him again, then his hand when he knocked the blade away and it twisted enough to the side to cut him. Tired, frustrated and now very pissed off, he grabbed the blade and got in close enough to just plow the motherfucker straight in the face. The assailant fell to the ground, unconcious, as he wipe away at his face with his sleeve.

“Jesus Gerald, are you okay?” Craig asked as they got back to him.

“Yeah, yeah, just getting old,” He groaned, hissing as he dropped the blade and looked at his cut palm.

“You really are just a trouble magnet, aren’t you?” Brian said as the man took out a bandaid from his pocket and smoothed it over his cheek. Craig took one of those packaged towelette from his own pocket and started cleaning his other cuts.

“Wow, we’re really dads now, aren’t we?” He said as he was fretted over. “Craig, we used to duct tape to cover cuts and let them bleed like badasses.”

 

“Like lazy and broke college students, you mean,” Craig laughed before smacking his shoulder. “You won’t need stitches at least.”

“Yeah, yeah,” He muttered as he grabbed his cellphone out his pocket to call in the assailant.

“DAD!” Amanda yelled, sprinting over to him.

“Hey, look at that, calling someone,” Gerald said only to be tackled by Amanda anyway. Craig and Brian laughed as he was fretted over by Amanda heavily. Mostly she was yelling at him for being stupid and Gerald was trying to keep the dispatcher from laughing at him on the other end, though they could hear her laughing at him regardless.


	15. Dadsona/Robert Small-(mlm fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Dadsona/Robert Small, mlm fluff
> 
> Request for a werewolf or vampire dadsona and Robert being suspicious

He was beginning to think that his boyfriend was a werewolf from the sheer overwhelming evidence piling up against him.

The first? He stunk like a wet dog everytime he got out of the shower.

“I think you need to vacuum more and wash your sheets even more,” He grumbled as he aggressively ran a towel through Lu’s hair.

“Yeah, yeah,” Lu grumbled, letting his hair get dried off, “Can’t help smelling like dog when I’ve got seven of the furry little shits running around the house.”

He snorted. Lu was a retired dog breeder but was so used to having dogs around that even years later he usually had about five or six around the house just to feel comfortable. He was fine with it, Lu had a way with dogs that made them very obedient and that meant that when they had moved in with each other, Betsy got to come with them.

When the smell died down, he parted the towel covering Lu’s head enough to steal a kiss from him, seeing Lu’s silvery hazel eyes for a moment before he tugged the towel off and ‘whapped’ Lu’s hip with it before letting him get to mournfully getting dressed. Not before kissing the scar that marred the left side of Lu’s neck of course. For some reason, Lu liked the nasty bite scar, from a ‘big ass dog that latched onto his neck and chewed on it for a hot minute’, being kissed. Then again, Lu was weird, but it was all part of his charm.

“Do you need a ride to the therapist’s office?” Lu asked after pulling his shirt on.

“Nah, I’ve got it, thanks though,” He smiled, giving Lu’s cheek a peck.

“Guess I’ll drive the pack out to the park,” Lu said, “That should take most of the day.”

He laughed, knowing just how hectic it was driving the seven dogs out to the dog park to play. He gave Lu’s cheek another kiss before going and getting ready for his day.

The next was the allergy to silver. Lu broke out into hives if it touched his skin for more than a few seconds. Lu claimed it was just a metal allergy, that it was completely normal for people to have metal allergies and his just happened to be silver and it just happened to be a bad reaction. Sure, he reassured Lu on the surface that it was fine, but he just added it as another point to the ‘holy shit I’m dating a werewolf category’.

The next was that Lu went on long moonlight walks by himself where he came back half dressed and covered in mud and gunk and generally dirty and shit. Lu said it was because he went jogging through the woods and generally let loose. Sure, he could appreciate running through the woods half naked, screaming and rolling through the mud, but Lu did it at night with the clearest skies that had the best view of the moon overhead. Sure, it was random and not always a full moon, but still.

And the fucking name. Lu was short of Lupan Argint-Gheară. Sure, he understood that Lu was Romanian and thus the heavy Romanian name, but a name that loosely translated to ‘Wolf Silver-Fang?’ there was no other name that could so heavily scream of a werewolf with a strange sense of humor.

But… he liked Lu, hell, he loved Lu. Sure, there was overwhelming evidence to suggest Lu was a werewolf from legend but… he was willing to ignore it…. For now.

He waved at Lu as he got into the truck to get going, smiling as Lu gave him a ‘wolfish’ smile as he drove off.

When Robert drove away, Amanda rang up her dad as he was herding the dogs into his big truck. He had just gotten Fluffles, the big ass boxer rescue, into his preferred shotgun seat before answering her.

“Hey pup, missing the pack already?” He joked.

“Very funny,” Amanda laughed on the other end, “You tell your boy toy he’s mate to a werewolf yet?”

“Hell no, I’m seeing how long it takes the paranoid cryptid hunter to figure it out,” Lu laughed, “How long do you think that will happen?”

“Too long, you overgrown pup,” Amanda chuckled back, “Well, don’t take too long. People tend to freak out about the hair, teeth and claws…”

“Honey, I think he might be into it,” Lu grinned.

“EW! EW! HANGING UP!”


	16. Dadsona/Robert Small-(mlm fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Dadsona/Robert Small, physically disabled dadsona, trans!dadsona, mlm fluff
> 
> Request for how some of the other dads react to Cole making Robert blush with his pet names

They were hanging out at the bar. He had a soda, the bright orange tag on his wrist said that he was the designated driver after all and his therapist was rather adamant about cutting down his alcohol intake. Mary was nursing her third glass of wine and Cole was slowly enjoying his second Port in a Storm. They were laughing about something silly story, Mary about snorting with how hard she was laughing.

Cole polished off his drink and said he was about to go over to the counter to get himself another.

“Wanna refill, darlin’?” Cole asked him.

Despite himself, he started blushing before he could stop himself. Mary let wine drip from his mouth as he quickly scratched at his cheek and shooed Cole away. When Cole was out of earshot, Mary screamed with laughter.

“OH MY GOD,” She roared, “HE MAKES YOU BLUSH WITH STUPID REDNECK PET NICKNAMES!”

Oh fuck him…

~*~

Cole, himself, Damien and Hugo were out to watch some gruesome horror movie that apparently some famous tv wrestler was in that Hugo was obsessing over for some reason. The kids had been piled Mat’s house, leaving them with nothing to do but enjoy buckets and buckets of blood and guts and apparently sick wrestling movies for three hours.

“Aw fuck,” Cole grumbled as they tried to get to the showing room that there were supposed to be in.

The one showing room out of all of them had stairs leading up to the seats unlike the others. It meant a uncomfortably close front row seat.

“I can fix this,” He grinned before picking Cole up out of his wheelchair. Cole yelped indignantly as Damien and Hugo laughed goodnaturedly, Hugo picking up his wheelchair and carrying it with them as they picked a row towards the back.

“Well, aren’t you just a tall glass of sweet tea?” Cole quipped, giving his cheek a smooch.

He turned red. Hugo and Damien managed to see. Damien started grinning real wide and Hugo honestly looked stunned. He just quickly found their seats and settled Cole down before pulling the collar of his jacket up high to save some face. It did not help when Cole muttered out ‘thanks huneysuckle’ and he turned even redder.

~*~

He was glaring daggers as he watched Cole drop off some southern dish for one of Joseph's shitty Christian charity events. They were just supposed to drop it off, Cole well aware of his hatred for blonde haired and blue eyed cheating asshole pants, but was also trying to take his daughter’s advise and getting out of the house more often.

They chatted for a minute before Cole came wheeling back over to the car, whistling.

“Thanks fer waitin’ huney bee,” Cole said, letting himself get helped into the passenger seat. Thankfully when he blushed, he could hide it in the car. He gave himself a minute by distracting himself by giving Cole a kiss, failing to give a shit about how smug he was when he saw Joseph watching them. He leaned back to close the door.

“Or right, we should probably stop by the market on the way home,” Cole said, “I think Betsy is low on food and I want to grab a few things fer when the girls come home next week.”

“Sure thing,” He said, closing the door.

“Thanks darlin’,” Cole grinned.

He blushed, Joseph saw and dropped a glass. He quickly got in the driver’s seat and did a burnout trying to get out of the parking lot as faster as possible.

~*~

The final kicker was when Val and Amanda came home to be with them for a few days.

Cole had cooked a bunch of comfort food and they had a bunch of fun stuff they had planned to do together. Cole was ever happy to have his baby girl home and he was always glad to see Val and try and repair their broken but slowly healing relationship.

It was at dinner when Cole spoke up, “Robert, could ya pass the biscuits darlin’?”

He blushed. Amanda was unfazed. Val dropped her fork and gaped at him.

“Oh my god…”

“Don’t start,” He grumbled, passing the plate of biscuits to Cole’s waiting hands.

“He makes you blush with pet names?” Val smiled.

“No!” He retorted.

“Yes and I do it on purpose,” Cole said coldly.

Looked at Cole with his heaviest indignant look while Val and Amanda roared with laughter.


	17. Dadsona/Damien Bloodmarch-(mlm fluff, trans character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Dadsona/Damien Bloodmarch, mlm fluff, canon trans character
> 
> Request for Dadsona and Damien to go on a Victorian murder mystery dinner date

“I still cannot believe that you would do this for me,” Damien grinned as he excitedly looked around.

“Because I love you nerd,” Gunnar grinned, tugging at his high collar, “And watched you light up is always a highlight of my day.”

“But this,” Damien dreamily sighed as they looked around at the Victorian decorated hall. Damien clung to Gunnar’s arm, both dressed quite dashingly in lovely Victorian fashion and matching like an adorable couple for a murder mystery dinner for this evening. Damien leaned his head against Gunnar’s arm and sighed dreamily as he took in the decor and the people dressed in Victorian fashion.

“You are the best boyfriend,” Damien sighed dreamily.

“Only as good as you are,” Gunnar grinned.

A feast inspired by Victorian recipes followed by a interactive murder mystery that guests could watch or try and solve. Damien was enchanted by the prospect of a Victorian styled dinner in a large hall and surrounded by people dressed in rich Victorian fashions. The murder mystery was a fun bonus and he looked forward to it none the less with Gunnar, dressed up just like he was.

“Best date night ever,” Damien smiled brilliantly.

“Wait until it starts at least,” Gunnar chuckled, “You never know, the food might be bad, I might be the murderer and you the victim, I go full viking and rip out of this attire and steal you like a sacrifice and run out of here yelling Scandinavian war cries.”

“Mmm, maybe another time,” Damien teased, making Gunnar grin wide.

Dinner went without a hitch. They offered a number of almost historically accurate dishes like roast duck and this meat pie that Gunnar really liked. They also had this Spanish stew that was pretty good. When the main dishes were done, there were a number of delicious desserts available. Gunnar made a note to look up a few after sampling a number of them.

After dinner had a chance to settle and a few wines sampled, the murder mystery was started. Damien and Gunnar looked at their roles in the game before the game was started. Based on Damien holding onto his arm, Damien was not the victim, thankfully. Though several women appeared to be the victims, carefully sprawled out on various velvet couches with notes about their wounds. Lacerations mostly, looked like organs were stolen with medical precision.

“I think this is Jack the Ripper inspired,” Gunnar muttered to Damien, getting a playful nudge to the side to be quiet.

Various guests started examining the notes on the ‘bodies’ or looking around. They wondered arm in arm mostly, enjoy the hall and the costumes and Gunnar could not stop looking at Damien’s absolutely beaming face. Seeing him so happy and overjoyed was just such a handsome sight and he could not get enough. Odin above he was just so head over heels in love with this man that his heart felt like it was going to burst.

At one point, they found the murder weapon tucked inside a plant. They handed it over to the guests investigating and listened to people chat and try and solve the murder. Eventually it was settled that this one guest was the murderer only to find out that he had ‘died’ when no one was looking. At a loss, the guests pooled their resources together before accusing Damien of all people. Damien was able to clear himself though through some smooth talking.

“That was something,” Damien sighed when they were left alone.

“Don’t worry Dame, I would never kill you,” Gunnar grinned before quickly covering his mouth. Damien looked scandalized before chuckled and nudging Gunnar to quiet his own sheepish laughter. When no one was looking, Damien stood on his tiptoes and gave Gunnar’s cheek a sweet kiss.

“Best date ever,” Damien sighed happily, “Best boyfriend ever too.”

“Right back at you, lover,” Gunnar sighed happily back.


	18. Dadsona/Damien Bloodmarch-(mlm fluff, trans character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Damien Bloodmarch/Dadsona, canon trans character, fluff
> 
> Request for dadsona and damien to bring another child into their life

They had discussed it for some time after going steady with one another and after the marriage of course. It had started off as a joke but grew serious when they both realized that they had an interest in it. They talked to great lengths of the boons and of course the repercussions, what good and what bad could come of it. What they would need to do to have it done and the long term plans for it. They discussed how they would do it as well, if Damien would be the one or if they wished to seek help.

They also made sure to include Lucien and Amanda in, because it would affect them as well. Lucien was surprisingly okay with it, he even seemed rather happy and excited about it. Damien remarked about how his mood seemed lightened in general about the whole idea. Amanda was more then okay with it, always wanting a younger sibling, even if with college she would not really see them. And well… it was settled then. If Lucien and Amanda were more on board and they were eager about it in general then they were ready.

Gunnar and Damien were going to adopt a kid.

They had talked about it for months, almost a year, before deciding that they were ready and wanting. They had talked about Damien carrying, since he still could, before Damien decided that he would not be comfortable doing it and far too busy with his work. They had talked about having a surrogate mother before they both agreed that having a strange person carry their child made them uncomfortable. Finally they talked about adopting and agreeing that it was the best option and made them the most comfortable. That only left from where they wanted to have their child, to which Damien actually suggested Gunnar’s homeland of Denmark, something that made Gunnar more than a little eager.

In agreeance, they started the long adoption process. Gunnar had to do the translations for most of it, both verbally and on paper and there were a few background checks on them to make sure that they were mentally sound and responsible parents. From what Damien could understand, there was a momentary moment where his being transgender was brought into question before Gunnar growled out something so apparently terrifying that it was quickly dropped. He had a scolding for the big viking, though softly, for scaring someone but thanking him for sticking up for him.

The neighborhood had a welcoming party for their new kid when the time finally came. Joseph and Mary came over with his kids to assure them that they would have a number of potential friends nearby, Hugo came by to tell them about the local schools, Craig came by with his girls to assure them of friends and tell them about local sports. Amanda came home from college for a week to meet them, Brian came by with Daisy and even Robert pulled himself out of his home to come by.

Their new angel came by in a taxi with the agent that would make one last check and grab the final paper/signatures for them. The agent, a lovely Danish woman that was apparently a childhood friend of Gunnar’s, greeted them with a thick Danish accent when the taxi pulled up before encouraging the young child with her out.

“Gunnar, this is Asta,” The agent smiled softly as she held onto the hand of little Asta, a very shy blonde haired and blue eyed little girl, “Asta, this is Gunnar. You remember speaking with him and his husband Damien these past few months?”

Little Asta nodded before giving an absolutely adorable little curtsey. Damien was enamored and Gunnar’s big heart was about to burst.

“Well… there’s a small party going on,” Gunnar said, “Want to use it to snoop on me?”

The agent rolled her eyes, “I’m just here to make sure you’re keeping the reenactments in the Viking festivals, because you have a history.”

Gunnar just laughed before motioning her to follow. While Gunnar walked ahead, Damien fell in by the agent and his new daughter.

“You know of Gunnar’s viking lifestyle?” He asked hesitantly.

“Know?” The agent barked out a hearty laugh before tugging up her skirt just enough to show that underneath her stockings was a prosthetic right leg. When Gunnar was not looking, she also tugged her shirt aside to show tattoos similar to to Gunnar’s was along her collarbone. “You never leave the viking life behind once you get a taste, lad.”

He could not help but let out a small laugh before joining the party to welcome his new daughter into his already perfect life.


	19. Dadsona/Damien Bloodmarch-(mlm fluff, trans character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Dadsona/Damien bloodmarch, mlm fluff, canon trans character, mild blood, mild anguish
> 
> Request for a vampire!Dadsona/Damien, a feeding and what happens after said feeding

He had forgotten to feed, which honestly should not have been something so easy to forget, but he had a date that night with Damien and he had been so anxious and giddy over it for the past week. Thus he had forgotten about feeding until he was already dressed and ready to leave out the door.

“...oh bloody hell,” He groaned after he had picked up his keys.

He could suck down a cold blood pack but that was 1.) Gross. 2.) Would make his breath stink to high hell of blood. 3.) Knowing his luck he would get something on himself and he had picked a lovely button up shirt and dress jacket to go over in and he already ruined enough clothes eating that he really did not need to ruin his only good dress clothes right as he was about to go on a hot date with his boyfriend.

“Well, it’s just a few hours, I’ll suck down a real meal when I get home,” He sighed. It was just a week without feeding, not like he was about to be lost to a blood dry haze and suck the neighborhood dry like some of his other kind would do. Honestly he had gone long stretches in college where he forgot between homework and exams, he could survive one date with his boyfriend. He was hardly peckish too!

So with some confidence, he quickly refreshed himself and walked out the front door and walked to Damien’s house, adjusting his hair one last time before knocking on Damien’s door. His boyfriend looks as handsome as ever as he opened the door with a gorgeous smile. Vincent’s undead heart would have fluttered if the damned thing had not stopped beating a little over twenty years ago.

“Good evening, my dear,” Damien smiled warmly.

“And good evening to you, luv,” He smiled back, taking up one of Damien’s pale hands and giving it a chaste kiss on the pale back. “You look as stunning as ever.”

“And you, you flatter,” Damien smiled with a slight blush, “Do come in.”

He placed his jacket on the hook and walked with Damien to the living room where they would watch movies, Damien would snack while he feigned his usual stomach problems, snuggle and maybe make out a little if it came to that. He hoped it came to that, Damien was such a good kisser and his lips were so soft.

Damien beckoned him to the couch and wrapped a blanket around the both of them before hitting play on the waiting movie. What looked like a gothic art movie about vampires, something that he tried to quell his laughter of the thought of, started to play and he snuggled up against Damien as it started to play. Damien’s cologne smelled really good as he snuggled up against him, listening to his easy breathing and the steady beat of his heart--

Quickly directing his thoughts before they went to hungry places, he focused instead on the movie. Damien had some commentary on the overly romanticized and sexualization of vampires and he was inclined to agree. Humans like to think of his kind of some kind of sexy, they had obviously never seen a starved vampire of a hungry one trying to get at someone. That was some disturbing and scary shit, not this sex parody of his species shit. He laughed when the vampires had to mournfully never expose themselves to the sun.

“Ode to the actual disease or some pathetic excuse to make them creatures of the night,” Damien tisked.

“Hmm,” He hummed. He turned to press his face against the warm skin of Damien’s soft throat. It was really warm and fragrant and he just wanted to keep touching it. He moved his head just enough to press a kiss to the side of his Damien’s throat, making the man hum pleasantly. So he started peppering the soft, white skin with languid kisses.

His brain fuzzed out, or it must have, because he went from kissing Damien’s neck to sucking hickies on it. Damien’s moans had pulled him a bit out of his haze, thankfully into his sudden macking, before he just sort of fell back into it, heavily kissing and sucking on the pretty white skin that was so soft and so sweet underneath his lips.

He sucked on a particular weak spot and Damien moaned as he arched into his body, heart hammering underneath his tongue. So tempting, right there, his body already willing… he barely registered a ancient but familiar bitter and burning taste on his tongue before he was licking Damien’s skin again and the already plaint and willing body went even more so against his body. So soft, so willing--

His fangs slid out and so easily into Damien’s skin, weakened by his spit and the toxin secreted by his fangs.

It took until he was already half way done feeding to realize what in the hell he was doing. He panicked, almost started cussing up a storm with Damien’s skin between his teeth before he realized that he had Damien’s fucking skin between his teeth. Carefully he pulled his fangs free before licking the wound quickly, thoroughly coating it with his spit to make it scab over faster. He quickly looked Damien over, scrambling to remember what his sire said about blood loss. Thankfully Damien still seemed to be buzzed from the effect of the toxin, a sort of dopey look on his face and smiling a bit, but he was also paler than he usually was and sas moving sluggishly.

Bullocks, what the bloody hell was he supposed to do? Well he guessed first was that he needed to quickly cleanse Damien’s system of the toxin so his body could focus on replacing blood instead of being compliant, but the only quick fix was… well, his blood. Man, how much did his sire say before a human became a Ghoul after drinking his blood? Fuck it, his boyfriend really needed to come out of this and he really did not want to rush him to the hospital and try to explain all this.

Letting one of his talons slid free, he carefully cut the back of his arm, remembering that lesson at least of not cutting his palm to not sever tendons in his hand, before pressing the cut to Damien’s mouth. Damien hummed a moment, still blissed out, before his lips parted and the rich red blood started dripping into his mouth. He tried to remember not to give Damien too much, knowing that too much was generally bad for the human body and he really did not want to turn Damien, love of his undead life, into a Ghoul. When Damien started sucking at the cut mindlessly, he hoped that was enough and pulled his arm away.

Okay, okay now… no panicking. He was fine, totally fine… maybe some panicking. Vincent picked up his completely out of it boyfriend and carried him to bed, prepared to spend the night trying to explain what happened and hoping convince Dames to at least not call some hunters on him. The last time that had happened, he had spent literal weeks in college sleeping underneath Craig’s bed just to throw them off and that was not fun with how he used to be way back when. But as soon as he eased Dames down into the sheets, pale hands grabbed onto his arm.

“Hmm? Darling?” Damien sighed, “Leaving so soon?”

“Uh… yeah, just wanted to make sure you laid down, luv,” He said, forcing a smile.

“It is rather uncouth, by stay? With me?”

Bullocks, how could he resist Damien’s puppy eyes? Carefully he eased him in next to Damien and wrapped his arms around him, curling around him and hoping and praying that he still had a boyfriend in the morning.

~*~

Damien, of course, had words for him in the morning.

“What happened?” He groaned as he rubbed the sore side of his neck, “You… bit me and I wasn’t all there and… you gave me… your blood?”

“Okay, I-I can explain,” He started. He drew in a breath and just started talking without stopping or taking an unnecessary breath. “So you see, shortly after conceiving my kid I kinda started to fall into a weird crowd because college is hard and weird and sometimes you just need to be around weird people? So here I am, certified wanker of the week just hanging out with these weird people while trying to finish college so I can provide for my baby girl. Turns out I had found the bloody vampires that hung around campus and one took a shining to me and turned me. Bloody weird right? Anyway went through the rest of college as a bloody walking dead chap yeah and took to raising my kid on my own and having been trying to be a good dad while being a goddamn monster.”

Damien blinked a few times, processing that hot mess of a story, before gingerly touching the side of his neck where two neat little scabs were.

“You bit me,” Damien said, voice heavy with hurt.

“I forgot to feed this past week, a combo of missing Amanda and our date,” He admitted.

“Y-you gave me your blood,” Damien whispered, sounding both hurt and terrified.

“We-well you see, vampire have this toxin that comes out of their fangs that keeps uh… keeps people they’re feeding off of not willing to fight us.” He skipped over the part that enough of the toxin could turn people into vampires, leaving THAT discussion for another time… hopefully. “Easy way to clear it out quickly is a dose of the vampire’s blood. Soaks it right up.”

Damien mulled that over, still gingerly touching the side of his neck.

“Why do I want more?” Damien said and he saw the first signs of tears in his eyes, clearly confused, frightened.

Oh balls he accidently turned his boyfriend into a Ghoul. Man he would have cried if he could have. Instead he just carefully dried the tears off of Damien’s cheeks and tried to soothe him as the first few hiccups escaped him.

“It means that I gave you too much and that you’ll crave my blood like a drug,” He explained, “It can be weaned off but that takes years and you could still crave it sometimes. An-and I know I’m a fucking monster for attacking you like that and I won’t fault you for wanting to break up with me, I know I deserve it and I promise to leave you alone if you do and… I’m so sorry Dames, I’m so sorry that this happened… I should have been more careful…”

To his surprise, Damien wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug, holding him close. He snuggled into Damien’s shoulder and held nto him, sniffling.

“Ca-can it be maintain?” Damien asked softly.

“Yeah.”

“...I want you to stay, I want to learn,” Damien said softly, stroking his hair, “Please, stay.”

He held Damien close and promised to never let this treasure of a man go.


	20. Dadsona/Robert Small-(mlm fluff, trans character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Dadsona/Robert Small, mlm fluff, trans dadsona, mentioned bodily trauma, mentioned psychological trauma
> 
> Request for my dadsona Cole and Robert and anything

Robert ran his mouth down the length of Cole’s arm and the dark ink that covered from shoulder to wrist.

“When’d you get this, badass?” Robert chuckled against the skin.

“Um… community college, I got more ‘nd more, the more commissions I did,” Cole hummed underneath the touch, comfortably being spooned by Robert and half dozing. “I was goin’ through my transition at the time and thought sum arm tattoos would make me more manly.”

Robert kissed along Cole’s shoulders. His hands went to Cole’s chest, gently splaying across the dark banquets of black flowers of all kinds covering most of his outer pectorals and along his sides, ‘growing’ from the scars underneath his pectorals. He liked these tattoos the most honestly, they were the most gorgeous and detailed and he loved touching the soft skin they tattooed, with his hands or mouth.

“I have a guess about these,” Robert chuckled.

“Yep, the second my chest was healed ‘nough I started gettin’ those outlined and then filled in. Craig actually drove me fer most of them, if I did sum of his math and science homework,” Cole chuckled. “Inspired him ta get a cute lily on the back of his shoulder, though I think Smashly made him cover it up when they got hitched.”

Robert dragged his hands down, gently pressing against Cole’s thin hips. He rubbed the fabric softly. He knew Cole… intimately enough, to know the flowers there too, brighter than the ones on his chest., more vibrant and open.

“Hmm, these?” Robert teased.

“Thought they would be sexy,” Cole grinned, turning his head so he could kiss Robert over his shoulder. Robert obliged, languidly and softly kissing Cole as he dragged his hands along Cole’s hips.

“Mm, damned straight they are,” He rumbled against Cole’s lips.

He knew Cole enough that there were tattoos lower, along his legs. The black hellish flames that went from his thin ankles to just above the knees. But he knew that they were done over the scars that Cole got from the crash that rendered his legs too weak to walk on. The same crash that still stung and haunted Cole to this day, so he did not ask. Instead he kissed him, holding onto him tightly.

“Not much skin left to ink,” He joked when they parted.

“Hmm, I was thinkin’ of gittin’ sumethin’ done on my back, ‘long the spine,” Cole hummed contently. He kissed the skin that Cole mentioned, loving how warm it was underneath his lips.

“Mm, what of?”

“Haven’t decided but… I want it ta be about you.”

He blushed.

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” Robert groaned into the back of Cole’s neck.

“Nah, just got a talent for makin’ ya blush, sugar,” Cole drawled sweetly, making even more heat rise to his cheeks even more. He just hugged the cruel, cruel man close while he chuckled softly.


	21. Dadsona/Robert Small-(mlm fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Dadsona/Robert Small, mlm fluff, pet names
> 
> Request for Mary and Cole to team up to make Robert blush

“Aren’t you just a tall glass of sweet tea,” Mary grinned.

Robert nearly spat out his soda, balking at the grinning woman across from him. Cole nearly choked on laughter, pounding the table as he wheezed. Feeling the heat rise to his cheeks, he glared at the two yahoos in a hope that they would shut up, but they only laughed harder at him.

“Aw, don’t be like that, darlin’,” Cole grinned.

Yep, he was blushing now, but also glaring harder at the two as they laughed.

“Aw, don’t pout honeysuckle,” Mary cooed.

“Pumpkin,” Cole grinned.

He felt like he was burning and was glad that it was a busy night at the bar and the only people he talked too frequently were these two idiots. He slumped in his seat, feeling his ears start to burn.

“Baby doll.”

“Honey.”

“I am about to go get three shots and suck them down by myself,” He said firmly.

“Aw, but a sweet thang like you?” Cole said, snuggling up against his side and making him blush hotter, “You wouldn’t do that ta yer darlin’, huh?”

He crossed his arms across his chest and huffed, feeling his blush creep down his neck as Cole and Mary laughed at his misfortune. When Mary went to get herself another glass of wine, him loudly saying that he wanted his one shot of whiskey for the night while she was up, Cole flopped on him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

“We’re not really botherin’ you are we, darlin’?” Cole asked, frowning, “I’ll stop if it’s really botherin’ you.”

“Nah, I like it,” He gruffed, kissing Cole back before squeezing his hip, “Just have a reputation for being a hard ass and tough guy, people seeing me blush…”

“Will realize that yer in a better place ‘stead of getting stone cold drunk in a bar wit’ yer infamous friend Mary?” Cole pointed out.

“Yeah, yeah, I don’t mind you laying on the nicknames, but Mary sayin’ it is just weird,” Robert muttered.

“Cause at least I put out?” Cole snorted.

“I was goin’ that she’s my best friend and married, but that too.”

When Mary came back to the news that she was no longer able to call Robert nicknames, she huffed and gruffed playfully but was understanding. She still laughed when Cole called him ‘his sweet sugar-pumpkin’ and Robert turned red to his shoulders.


	22. Dadsona/Robert Small-(no warnings, minor alcoholism)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Dadsona/Robert Small, minor alcholism
> 
> Part one of a request for a empath!dadsona and Robert

“Go team,” He muttered as he enjoyed his shot of whiskey and watched his team go on the Game playing on the tv.

“Enjoying The Game?”

He turned and regarded the owner of the voice. It was the guy that Mary had gone to hit on since she said ‘she always loved fresh meat’ though it looked like he had not taken the bait. Now cool features were regarding him with acceptable distant warmth. Looked new, he was sure that he had never seen the guy before, was kind of hard to not remember a guy that clearly looked like a native, dark fingers holding loosely onto a bottle of draft.

“I am now that we’re winning,” He grinned back.

“Ah, we must be rooting for different teams,” The man said, glancing at the tv. Honestly he looked clueless as he watched it. He had a nice profile and was definitely a good looking guy, no wonder Mary went to hit on him.

“In my opinion, my team is far superior,” He said back. Maybe he would see if this guy was up for some no strings attached fun.

“I have to disagree with that,” The guy said with a slight smirk. “Based upon our win/loss record, I’d say that my team is superior.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, since as it stands right now, my team is beating yours.”

The guy just smirked, going back to his beer and watching the game. They both quietly cheered on their teams as they fought against one another for the win. Sometimes he would looked over to watch the guy out of the corner of his eye, sometimes the guy was looking back and he swore that he felt those eyes boring into his goddamn soul and turned away, feeling like a book with sticky pages that had been pried open.

In the end, the other team won. All was well though, not like he was betting or playing a drink game based on the results like he sometimes did. When he dared glance over at the other guy, he raised his beer and he raised his glass of whiskey up. Yeah, this guy seemed cool, why the hell not? Mary was already half draped over a young man on the other side of the bar. He threw a motion to the bartender and got two more of what he was drinking before sliding over to him.

“The name’s Robert,” He greeted.

“Thanks, I’m Kai,” The man said.

“You must be new here. Mary already hit on you?” He grinned.

“Yeah,” Kai sighed. He just chuckled, the tone telling all.

“She’s a peach. Well, you picked the best bar in town. As slimy as it is, you’ll never find a better spot then Jim and Kim’s.”

“Is there actually a Jim or Kim that runs this place?” Kai asked.

“No. That’d be a Niel,” He said, jerking a thumb towards Neil. He waves while wiping down the counter, no one buying anything. “Good guy, Neil. Not enough Neils in this world.”

“O….kay,” Kai said, eyebrow quirked. He kept his laughter down. Every new person did it when they heard the name and then the owner’s name.

“You a whiskey fella or a beer fella?” He asked.

“Beer, but I’ll drink most things,” Kai said.

“You like shots?”

Kai’s eyes did the thing, the thing that made him feel like an book with sticky pages being pried open to feel the air and light for the first time in years. He shuddered and felt bare, completely bare to the man’s gaze, like everything could be seen and he was slowly perusing what was laid out like a feast before him. Then they softened.

“I love shots,” Kai smiled.

“Thank god,” He breathed, suddenly NEEDING a drink. He nodded to Neil who got his usual in two glasses and passed them along. He pushed one towards Kai. “Here’s to your health.”

He knocks back the shot with ease, having been drinking most the night already. Kai knocks back his with a bit more hassle, a slightly pained curve to his mouth but an appreciative noise coming from his throat. So a man that liked his whiskey but was perhaps out of practise. He had a bit of respect for this man.

“You probably get this a lot, but you’re a good looking guy,” Kai smiled.

“...Thanks,” He said, feeling a bit of a flush on his neck. Kai just smiles and shrug, finishing off his forgotten beer. He motions for another round. “What are you doing here tonight?”

Kai’s face became unreadable for a moment and that penetrating gaze settled on the selection of bottles on the back of the bar thankfully. He nursed his glass of whiskey for a few gulps before turning back to him with a cloudy expression.

“Drinking away the pain and feelings,” He said ominously. That hit a little too close to home, but he could not tell this stranger that. Just blinked owlishly before nodding.

“I like your style.”

Despite the near close hit to the heart, he offered to take the guy home, something that he declined with the same cloudy expression as before, laughing about ‘whiskey dick’ before wishing him a good night and wobbling on home humming. He staggered on in home, throwing his coat on the couch and reaching down to rub a sleeping Betsy’s belly before staggering over to his computer. Whiskey stole some of his dexterity but he managed to type out ‘Good people readers’ and got a bunch of people fawning over Sherlock-esque dickwads before closing the browser and crawling into bed fully closed and stinking of whiskey.

~*~

Free food was always a way to encourage him out of his house, even if it meant going to that slut face’s house. At least Mary and the munchkins were there, and more importantly, free food. When he got there, he slunk near some of the other dads, keeping twelve feet between him and good ol’ blonde haired and blue eyed Satan and enjoyed the free food. He started up a conversation with Brian, because Brian was a cool dude. Part way into it Brian waves someone over and he see Kai of all people.

“Kai! How the heck are you? Settling into the neighborhood alright?” Brian smiled as Kai took a sip out of a red plastic cup.

“Oh you betcha. Got the living room in order at least,” Kai casually shrugged.

“That’s great to hear! I’ve been doing some living room work as well. Finally got the 50’’ in there. The Game looks great in high def,” Brian grinned. Kai nodded, clearly not caring as he drunk from his cup, he wondered if he snuck in alcohol like he had in his special pocket flask. “You met Robert yet?”

“Yeah, we’ve met,” Kai said.

“Good seeing you again,” He said with a nod.

They talked about camping for a bit, Brian happily but unwittingly bragging about his little Daisy again. They all sort of conversationally mentioned that it was good for kids to get outdoors, but Kai joked about his daughter was an artistic shut-in and they needed more outdoor activities to do. Brian laughed, he chuckled, a good time.

“I haven’t gone camping in years, not since the last time,” He said, taking a sip out of his heavily laced drink.

“What happened last time?” Kai asked.

“Well,” He started, “Ol’ Johnnyboy and me were out in the backcountry. Johnnyboy’s a strong kid, met ‘im in my army days. Comes from Kansas. They build ‘em tougher out there. Anyway things go south pretty quick: Johnnyboy breaks his ankle when the bridge snaps--”

“Bullshit,” Kai said.

“W-hat?” He sputtered. Normally no one caught onto the lie so quick and honestly? It left him reeling a bit.

“You’re lying,” Kai shrugged, “I bet the real story is boring.”

Kai was giving him that look again, everything had been stripped bare and every tender and broken thing in him was out for anyone to see. He shuddered, wanting the feeling to just, stop.

“We went inner tubing down a river, he lost a flip-flop, haven’t seen in him in awhile, miss that kid,” He quickly deflected.

Brian and Kai laughed while he chugged the rest of his drink. God he needed the alcohol. Thankfully an appearance by Daisy and someone who could have been Kai’s kid came up and distracted them. He was about to launch into another ‘story’ when the girls mentioned cannibalism but fumbled his words when he remembered how easily Kai had spotted his lie and that gave Brian the half second to shush him. The conversation thankfully turns to television, particularly good trashy tv before the girls went about their game.

Brian and Kai talked a bit about their kids. It warmed his heart that these two great guys liked their kids so much and looked out for them. Almost warmed his black heart. Brian mentioned taking the girls out on a play-date before shooing Kai to go talk to the other dads. Kai gave him a two fingered send off from the temple, he nodded and raised his drink as Kai as he went to talk to blue eyed Slut Satan and good ol’ Dames.

~*~

He was surprised when he got a message from Kai, but also annoyed because he slept during the day so he ignored it in favor of sleeping. WHen he could drag himself out of bed, hours later and slightly hungover, he served himself up his usual morning drink and holds a wriggling Betsy that wanted to nibble on his fingers as he looked over his phone. The time read ‘everyone he hates is asleep’ so he kind of hoped that Kai was a night man.

>you up?  
>wyd?

He waited a moment before he got a response.

Just chillin<

>Wanna grab a drink

Kai texted him back, needing some details and he told him to meet him at Jim and Kim’s here in a few minutes before throwing some food in Betsy’s bowl, throwing on his jacket and heading over to Jim and Kim’s and snagging a back table. He only had to wait a few minutes before Kai showed up, waving a bit before joining him.

“Hey man, how’s it going?” Kai greeted.

“Hey Buddy,” He grinned.

“Ahoy there, skipper,” Mary said, leaning out from behind him.

“I brought Mary along. Figured we needed a drinking buddy,” He grinned.

Then, The Look. He shuddered as it felt like his goddamn soul was getting read and Mary flinched next to him and he realized that she was probably feeling the same thing. He figured that something was definitely up with this guy if iron willed Mary out of anyone was feeling like his entire life and every goddamn intimate, gruesome and embarrassing detail was laid out before them.

Then The Look stopped nad Kai just smiled in a omnious knowing way.

“I guess this means that this is the SS Party boat, huh?” Kai took a seat and shucked his jacket, still smiling that knowing smile even as both of them shivered. “What are we drinking? Straight up whiskey?”

Glad for the distraction, they called for three shots of whiskey, something that he had to admire about the man. Mary dedicated the drink to bad decisions and relaxed moral values before they slammed them back down, Kai grunted from the burn but followed it by making an appreciative noise while they just swallowed them like they were water, old pros at alcoholism.

Unknown to Kai, hopefully, they had already reached their drink limit so it was time to get the bar crawl on. He got them marching, Kai confused until they explained, thankfully him got giving them The Look or asking too many questions before they marched over to the next bar on the crawl. Kai and him traded puns as they walked, something that riled up Mary but he quickly eased her down.

The next bar, another round of whiskey shots. This bar did… something to their whiskey that made it really fucking tasty, so he opted to sip his and enjoy the taste. Mary sucked hers down like air and belched before claiming Kai’s before he could touch it and then shooing him off to get more. Kai grumbled, clearly displeased and he thought for a moment that they would get The Look, but he just muttered something about ‘yeah yeah’ and went to grab the next round of whiskey shots. Once he was out of earshot, Mary turned to him.

“Is his glares supposed to turn you to ice?” She demanded.

“Uh… I don’t know, I don’t know the guy yet,” He shrugged, which was true. “I think he’s just one of those freaky good people readers is all.”

“If he gives me another one of those looks I think it might actually make me vomit,” Mary sighed, shaking her head, “Speaking of vomit, might as well tell you about the pop brownies.”

They were deep into a hilarious story about a cheeky kid smuggling pot brownies into the bake sale and how Mary convinced a mom to get higher the hell on them when Kai returned with the shots, festively green this time. Kai gave him his, took one up, licked the entire rim and then handed it to Mary before doing the same with the next and taking a long sip while making direct eye contact with Mary. Mary just scoffed, licked the rim herself and took a sip. These two were going to be great friends… if Kai kept those looks to himself from now on.

When Mary tried to freak him out by asking him if he smoked weed, he turned it around into a reference that had him giggling helplessly. Mary conceded upon his laughter and joined him as Kai just looked smug.

Kai tried to get Mary to get the next round, Mary asking if he was trying to ditch her. Kai just sort of smugly looked at her.

“Nah, I know you want to hit on the sweet young thing at the counter and figured I’d give you a chance.”

Mary snorted. “Alright kid, fair play, fair play, have fun you two, keep it slutty fellas.”

Man this guy was a good guy, except those looks but he figured that he would figure those out later. They ended up ordering more shots and end up trying to go shot for shot. They talked about about how much he hated small talk, Kai just nodding as he drank. He liked that the guy was understanding about it and they could just drink in peace. But age old habits and all that.

“Have you ever killed a man?”

“No and neither have you,” Kai smirked.

He scoffed, mock indignant because he had been caught in the lie before he could even say the lie.

“How could you know that? I could be a psychopathic killer and you would never know it,” He huffed.

“...You’re cute when you’re flustered,” Kai smirked before knocking back a shot.

“Jeez, I was just trying to mess with you,” He huffed, sucking down a shot.

They drank and people watched for a moment, Kai observing Mary boy-hunt with a soft and amused eye and expression. Eventually he said something about the whiskey getting to him and he had to agree. He liked that this guy was keeping up with him, he had been afraid that after the third shot the dude would have passed out but he was almost up to the level of drinks that he was on. Seemed like it was time to move on, he got his jacket on before declaring that it was time to roll out.

“Hold on,” Kai said, words slurring just slighty, he craned his neck towards Mary and called out, “You still man-hunting?!”

Mary throws him a playful glare and makes a shooing motion.

“Alright, where to?” Kai asked.

“You’ll see,” He teased.

They made their way the strip mall that he liked, got some nice wine and drank. He suggested throwing rocks at shit, chucking a rock and hitting a sign. When he pressed a rock into Kai’s hand, he got The Look and almost dropped his goddamn wine because not only did he feel like his life had been laid out, but that something in particular was being looked for and that he was being sifted through like a barrel of random shit. Then The Look stopped and Kai took the rock and chucked it while yelling “I’m so sorry!’, missing the sign by a country mile and hitting a car window instead.

They bolted for it, eventually stopping in an alley to catch their breath. When they stopped, Kai laughed, long and loud, only stopping when his stomach growled loudly. He knew just the place and dragged the weirdo to grab some pizza from his favorite place and then wonder around a bit to work some of the excess alcohol out of their systems. In one alleyway he pulled them two of them into a theater. Some shitty romcom that they heckled and the couple of teenagers watching it, he loved it when Kai embarrassed Ernest.

Outside they got confronted by said teenagers and he was about to say something when Kai gave them The Look. Ernest visibly shrunk underneath of it and his friends looked ready to run. Honestly, he stayed out of it because like Mary had said, if he got the look again he was going to vomit.

“Hey kid--”

And Ernest ran with his friends in tow. Kai grinned before turning back to him with a drunken salute. Blinking, he returned it before stumbling home with the man again. Somewhere along the line, they agreed to go out again together and he stumbled inside while Kai staggered home with drunken swagger. Inside he fed Betsy again and stumbled over to his computer and tried to search what his drunken head was putting together.

‘Mind reader’ pulled up nothing, ‘death glare’ nothing either, ‘really fucking good mind reader’ only pulled up more Sherlock stuff so he closed it down again and dragged himself to bed, fully dressed and fully drunk.


	23. Dadsona/Robert Small-(no warnings, minor blood tw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Dadsona/Robert Small, minor blood tw, depression tw
> 
> Part two of the Empath!Dadsona/Robert Small request

He took a few days to himself. When he got left alone, his thoughts like to go to dark places where everything hurt and the regret threatened to choke him out. He spent time by himself, away from everyone feeling like the world was crumbling around his ears. Spent some days completely black out drunk and some days sobbing in bed hugging Betsy to his chest for dear life. When he worked himself out of it a bit, he decided to look up whatever the hell was up with Kai.

Most of his searchers turned up jack shit. With a grumble, he tried one last place before he was going to call it quits for the evening. Some hippie place about spirituality and all that shit, he never believed in any of that sort of stuff and was about to close when he saw the word ‘Empath’. Some more clicking, he found that an empath was supposedly a person that keenly felt the energies, thoughts and feelings of those around them, able to tell what their emotions were and more importantly, when they were lying.

The bit about empaths knowing when someone was lying caught his attention. Kai seemed to always catch his lying, seemed to just… know.... Was he an empath?

Nah. He believed in cryptids and monsters of the night sure, but people that could just ‘feel’ when someone was lying? Someone that could feel what other people were feeling? That was a bit much for him and he closed down the site while sucking down his drink and scratching Betsy’s belly. What horseshit… but maybe worth investigating and he honestly needed to be around a person at the moment. His phone had been buzzing with Dadbook messages, maybe one was Kai asking to hang out?

...He would give himself another day to recharge before he would talk to him though. That look of his chilled him to his bones and twisted his stomach and reopened old emotional wounds and he was so sick of bleeding out.

~*~

>hey  
>Kai  
>hey  
>hey Kai  
>hey i’m outside  
>come outside

He waited for Kai to respond. After a moment he sent some more.

>don’t make me honk  
>i will honk  
>get out here

Finally he saw a curtain open and Kai’s tired face there. He made a motion of ‘coming, coming’. Patiently he waited for Kai to come out, when eh did he still looked sluggish and tired, wearing some baggy boxers and a t-shirt.

“Hey,” He greeted.

“...hey?” Kai sleepily croaked.

“Wanna hang?” He asked.

“I was kind of sleeping,” Kai yawned.

“That’s no fun, come hang out,” He pressed.

The Look. He about turned heel and just ran for it, truck being there be damned. Once those eyes settled on him and everything felt stripped away, a cold sweat dripped down his neck and everything locked tight in an age old need for fight or flight.

Then it ended.

“...Sure,” Kai said quietly.

Yep, something weird was going on. He shuddered as he shook the chill from his bones.

“Cool, you plan on going out like that?” He said, nodding towards Kai’s boxers, making the man look down at himself, “I mean I don’t mind…”

“Right, one second,” Kai yawned.

He came back out with a jacket and pants and they jumped into his truck. They drove out of the cul-de-sac and started driving to his normal quiet spot. Along the way he started fiddling with the radio, giving Kai a glance.

“You like Tom Waits?” He asked, but turning up the radio before Kai could say anything. He wanted to listen to Tom Waits regardless and he was almost afraid of what of ‘old man dad music’ Kai listened too, but Kai just started bobbing his head to the beat of the music and he grinned. He lit a cigarette and cracked a window at the first nostril crinkle from Kai.

“Where are we going?” Kai asked.

Hmm… maybe this was time to test that empath theory. He kept silent, just smoking away as he waited to see if Kai could ‘feel him out’.

“Robert?” Kai tried again.

“Oh, I heard you,” He said.

Kai blinked sluggishly for a moment before deciding to look out a window. Ha! Bullshit empath theory: 0. Kai’s mouth twitched though and he started twiddling his thumbs. He caught Kai glancing over at him and saw his mouth twitch like it was going to open before he just sighed and looked ahead.

“Stop looking so nervous,” He assured him.

“I’m not nervous,” Kai shrugged.

“Just hand on, we’re almost there.”

He drove them out to his usual spot, sparking and getting out. Kai lingered in his seat, looking like he was trying to puzzle something out.

“You coming?” He asked. Kai slowly got out of the car, pausing to look around them. He saw that ‘this place is gorgeous’ look in his eyes and felt like throwing the guy off.

“This is where I come to masturbate,” He deadpanned.

“Bullshit,” Kai said, taking in the surroundings.

“Pfft, how could you know?” He asked, mock indignant. Kai catching onto his bullshit was getting eerily familiar.

Kai just smirked lopsidedly, ominously knowing. He just snorted and rolled his eyes.

“This is my little spot where I come to think,” He explained.

“It’s nice.”

“You can see the whole city from up here. Really gives you some perspective,” He said before reaching behind him to grab his whittle knife. He caught Kai’s bug eyes before he settled and breathed out.

“Did you think I was gonna stab you just now?” he snorted.

“What? No,” Kai said, nervously looking aside.

“Hate to break it to you, but I did, in fact, bring you out here to harvest your organs,” He said seriously.

“Yeah, well, you think you caught me,” Kai said, surprisingly not calling out his lie, “But… I knew. I’ve been preparing for this day for years, I have tainted my organs with the most vile junkfood that I could find. Come at me, friend, and reap what you will. I’ve been ten steps ahead of you all this time, just how I roll.”

“Ha! Nothing gets past you, huh?” He laughed. He pulled out one of his seven backup knives and handed it over.

“Ready for a knife fight?”

“Ready to whittle, you mean?” Kai smirked. He liked that Kai was being gentlerier with picking up on his bullshit, now it felt like it was they were joking around like old friends.

“Can’t help it, I’m so many levels of irony deep that I’ve forgotten what humor is,” He laughed, Kai joining him.

They went back and forth about whittling for a bit, Kai joking it about it being a ‘grandpa’ thing and him ribbing him about it. He gave Kai some pointers and pointed out a good stick, when Kai mentioned safety he just snorted and held up his scarred to hell hands. Kai looked a bit longer the was necessary, ogling them. He went to his whittling and let Kai go wild on his own. He was actually making some work into the piece that he was making when Kai spoke up.

“I’m bleeding to death,” Kai flatly said.

He glanced over and Kai had cut into the meat of his thumb pretty well. He took out his bandana and wrapped it around his thumb to help stop the bleeding for a hot second while he went to go grab his first aid kit. Cleaning, antiseptic and then wrapping it up nicely just like he had done so many times before with his own hands, almost like a reflex at this point.

“You okay?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Kai grimaced, “Guess this makes me a real whittler?”

“That you are. Be careful, though. They’re attracted to the smell of blood.”

“I’m sorry, who’s attracted to the smell of blood?” Kai grinned, flirty if he ever saw it.

“Cryptids. Tons of ‘em out here, you know,” He said, turning it around.

He went on about cryptids for a bit, getting a plethora of skeptical looks from Kai and periodic ‘bullshit’s thrown in whenever he caught onto his lies. When he tried to make up a story about losing Betsy, Kai stopped him and looked him dead in the eye.

“BULL….SHIT, Betsy is a fat and silly Bosten Terrier and Damien told me that you spoil that thing rotten.”

He made a note to talk to Dames later, staring in shock as Kai broke down into fitful giggles at his digniation. He snorted when it was obvious that Kai was not going to stop.

The wild noises from an unknown animal sent them quickly scurrying to get home. THey were both obviously a bit startled by the noise, hell, even he did not know what kind of noise that was of what could have made it. Thankfully the further they got away the better he felt and the more they both relaxed.

“Thanks for coming out. This was fun,” He admitted. Kai was looking out the window and he felt… compelled to tell the truth. “I’m sorry I haven’t been in touch. I’ve just…. Benn in a way lately. I had to get out of the house… had to be around somebody.”

You been doing okay, man?” Kai asked.

Kai was looking at him and he had a feeling that he would get The Look if he lied. He lit up to steady his nerves but those eyes were still on him and still wanting… something.

“Been doing a lot of thinking,” He admitted. For some reason it felt… good to get it off his chest, like he was unloading a heavy weight stuffed into his chest. “As I get older I feel more and more that I’m just… drowning in this sea of regret. I was busy chasing after these things that I thought would make me happy that I didn’t think about anyone else. All I cared about was myself. I didn’t even think...”

No, too much. He could not unload this on Kai. He could not spill how he was a heartless, selfish asshole that wrecked his own goddamn life because he only saw the path to his selfish desires and was blinded to the rest until everyone had left him and he was alone with all these things that had only made him happy for a brief time but left him even more hollow and lonely than before.

“... Maybe I’m just built like this. Or maybe I do it to myself. Maybe it’s my own choice that I’m as unhappy as I am.”

He heard Kai suck in a really pained breath, like he was just suckered punched straight deadcenter in the chest. When he looked over Kai looked slightly paled and definitely looked in pain. He was about to say something, worried that Kai was in pain or hurting or something.

“It must have taken a lot for you to want to tell somebody this,” Kai said before he could speak. “You’re a… a… a mysterious guy, Robert. You don’t have to be.”

For Kai catching onto his lies so easily and quickly, he was surprised that Kai would so obviously lie to him. But he said nothing. A man like him had no business prying into the dirty business of another man, especially one as good as Kai.

“Do… you… ever… wish you were a better father?” He asked. Kai thought for a moment, rubbing his chest absently.

“All the time,” Kai said. “You can read all the parenting books you want, but nothing will ever prepare you for raising a child. There’s so much stuff I regret, or wish that I could’ve done better. But I don’t have the answers, I don’t know if anyone does.”

“It’s funny. I look at you and your relationship with your daughter and it seems perfect.”

“It isn’t,” Kai sighed deeply.

“At least you’re there for her,” He said, looking at the darkened room.

They passed into silence for a moment, watching the road.

“I just hope I’m a better father to my kid than my dad was to me,” Kai confessed.

“What did your dad do?” He asked, worried.

“It’s more about what he didn’t do,” Kai sighed, “He was quiet. Stoic. Don’t think he ever once told me that he loved me. He cared more about his work than he ever did about me or my mom.”

Ouch, son of a bitch that hit too close to home and fucking hurt. But a good guy like Kai… like a good woman like Val…

“Do you hate him?” He asked.

“No. I used to, but… after I became a parent, I just kind of pitied him. He missed out on my whole childhood. When I think about all of the happiest moments of my life… they’re with Amanda. And Alex. And he just… wasn’t there… It hurt like hell when I had to leave him to die in that Belarusian prison.”

He balked. He was about to ask what in the hell the two were doing in a prison together when Kai turned to him and gave him the worst bullshitting grin he had ever seen.

“No, he’s retired in Florida with my mom. We go there every Christmas.”

He stared for a moment at this man… and just broke down into tearful laughter. Kai joined him, laughing loudly and warmly with him, the sudden somber mood lifted and replaced with something akin to happiness. Yeah, this felt happy, he liked it.


	24. Robert Small/Dadsona-(no warnings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Robert Small/Dadsona, mentioned spousal death, angst, emotional upheaval
> 
> Part 3 of 3 of the request for a empath!Dadsona going through Robert's route

>Kai  
>hey Kai  
>Guess who’s getting their drink on tonight  
>guess  
>it’s you  
>also me but mostly you

He nervously waited for a response. It was extremely unlike him to actually message someone during the day that did not involve someone dead or dying. But lately… he had been changing and honestly for the better. He actually showered for the first time in… so yeah he showered this morning and he trimmed his scruff and he even put on cologne. Betsy seemed excited to have him during the day, flailing around on his lap as he scratched her round belly and the silly thing wheezed with joy. He smiled down at her, cooing as she wriggled with pure joy.

yeeeeeeeees  
>meet me at jim and kims @ 8pm

Later at 8 he was outside Jim and Kim’s waiting for him, hair combed nicely and in clothes that were washed and had even been folded before he had changed into them.

“Hey,” Kai greeted.

“Hey.”

“You take a shower just for me?” Kai teased, gentle oh so gentle.

“I’m working on my relationship with existence,” He replied dully, truthfully.

For a moment he was worried that Kai would give him The Look to see if he was really lying or not. He honestly did not want that look aimed at him if he was telling the truth because they he could only imagine how it would feel. But Kai just nodded and gave him a small reassuring smirk. He smiled back, polishing off his cigarette before heading inside with Kai trailing in after him. While he ordered for them, Kai snagged them a good booth. They toasted to ‘his continued existence’ and for some reason that left him oddly touched before he took to slowly drinking his shot. He had not planned on drinking much tonight so he wanted to savor.

“So, what’s the plan for tonight?” Kai asked after he had taken a sip of his whiskey, seemingly grateful for not having to slam whiskey shots back.

“Hit some other bars, maybe grab some pizza. I think that’ll kill some time before we go burn down that old abandoned house in the woods.”

“It’s definitely not as fun if it’s abandoned.”

They both looked to see Mary pop up from the back of the booth, popping him in the shoulder. Fuck, as much fun as Mary was he had hoped to just have the evening with Kai to hang out.

“Where was my phone call?”

“Sorry, figured you were busy sinking your teeth into some poor sap,” He said, lying smoothly. Kai gave him a ‘complete bullshit but okay’ look, but thankfully said nothing.

“I am. He’s right here,” Mary said simply. Said poor sap waved meekly from where he was in the next booth. “You replaced me with the new kid?”

“Mary, I could never replace you. Whether I wanted or not,” He replied truthfully.

He hoped that would settle her enough to go back to boy munching, but she just abandoned her date and came into their booth, sliding up next to him. Fuck. Her date was relieved but she started eyeing him up and down, taking his his appearance, clothes and even giving him a small sniff.

“What, do you got a court date coming up?” She asked.

“He’d have to shave first,” Kai retorted, almost lightening up the mood.

“Seriously though, what’s up with you?” Mary asked, looking genuinely concerned.

He did not want to tell her that he wanted to change for the better. He did not tell her that he was reevaluating his life on a whole and wanted to be… different, better. So he did what he did best and lied to cover his ass.

“It’s… Pappy. Doctor’s say it’s cirrhosis of the liver. I told that old bag of bones to quit it with the sause, but it’s all that he’s ever known; especially since Ma’s gone. That’s why I invited you out tonight… just didn’t want to be alone.”

“Bullshit,” Kai grumbled.

“Kai, don’t be an asshole. You know the one thing Robert doesn’t joke about is his Pappy,” Mary snapped.

Kai looked like he had something scratching to say but turned to his whiskey instead, grumbling.

“They’re giving him two months. I gotta straighten out his affairs,” He said, suddenly feeling immensely guilty and awful about lying, but he was on this train already so… “I look at his life, then I look at mine, and I know history is just doomed to repeat itself.”

Kai glared and he realized that Kai still did not buy his line of utter bullshit. So he snarked and rolled his eyes.

“Alright, alright you were right, I’m just kidding. He’s retired with his new girlfriend in Acapulco. They watch the sunset every night. Probably screw like donkeys.” He said as Kai’s eyes about rolled out of his goddamn head.

“I thought the saying went ‘screwing like rabbits’?”

“Sorry, didn’t know you were an expert on creatures that screw a lot.”

“Stop saying ‘screw’,” Mary snorted.

Now that the conversation was turned around from his sudden turn around in life, he polished off his drink and grabbed his jacket.

“Me and Kai are gonna hit the bricks, you coming?” He asked. He figured if he went off with Kai he would never hear the end of it. Not to mention, the poor sap was giving him big ‘please for the love of god take her’ looks from the booth. Mary seemed to appreciate it, downing her wine something quick to leave faster.

~*~

They hit a ghost tour outside. Lured in by the possibility of honing his bullshiting skills so that even the freaky skill that Kai could not catch, and good cheesy fun let’s be honest, practically dragging Mary and Kai with him as they went along. Not to mention the whole tour was a scam, might as well give the people their money’s worth, right?

When he interrupted the guy to go off on his own spiel, dragging Kai into it with him, he was surprised that Kai played along and played along well. Mary popped in to validate their fake story in key moments they they turned the ghost tour around on the poor tourguide. When Kai mentioned needing the cool prize t-shirt, he just grinned and said they were in for the long haul.

At each stop he outshined the tour guide, going off on a much more interesting spiels then the tourguide had and keeping the group interested in what they had to say. Kai looked like he was having fun, but Mary got bored and instead picked a seemingly random guy to take out her out to get a drink, poor soul. Before she wondered off with her next fresh piece of meat, she surprisingly gave Kai a hug despite their little thing earlier, muttering something in his ear, before leaving with her prize. He shrugged it off, maybe it was a ‘next time bitch’ thing, though Kai had a thoughtful look in his eyes.

They made it to the last stop where he decided to pull out all the stops. Pissed the tourguide right off, but damned if he felt like he needed to go big or just go home. He got Kai to come up with a pretty damned good ghost story about how they met, really shocking and aweing the crowd. Kai was a good actor and just as good a smooth talker as he was in this little story of theirs. Played along well, got the details just right though the glowing red eyes was a bit cheesy. Kai even quoted the bible just for an extra punch.

To bring it on home, they shared one of those overly emotional hugs that people did when they needed contact to reaffirm. He more than keenly heard Kai take a sniff of his neck, where he had applied his cologne at and felt how warm he was in his arms and kind of wanted to hold onto him for a few seconds but they both felt themselves getting awkward and let go. But it brought it home, with a book that was just a reference to a shitty tv show they both liked, and they got their prized t-shirts at the end.

They laughed about it as they walked home. They poked and prodded each other for some of the finer details about it, but they had fun… he had fun with Kai. So he invited him in his house for a drink to keep the party rolling. Inside, Betsy excited greeted them, Kai cooing at her sweet silly face before rubbing her belly as the silly thing wheezed with joy.

Kai asked about the scar, telling him that he was too keen to take a bullshit lie, so he told him about biking with his daughter and how he had fell and landed on a rock. It brought up memories, happy ones, that he did not want to touch, even worse when Kai mentioned that he never really talked about his daughter before. Kai asked a few gentle details about her, each one only further raking up the darkness inside of him and making it worse and worse. He feels sad, trapped, he feels… empty.

He needed something to fill the void sucking everything into nothingness in his chest. There was a warm and probably willing body there… he put on music and downed his drink before just kissing Kai. He was stiff for a second, surprised probably, before melting against him and kissing him back. He kissed him good and proper, moving them until they were on the couch and kissing down the length of Kai’s neck as he moved a hand underneath the man’s shirt to rub along the warm, warm skin along his abdomen. Kai mumbled something, getting lost on him an a knee-jerk reaction to shutting him up ended up with him biting on some apparently sensitive skin that made Kai biting back moans. God, he wanted to hear more of that.

“Stop.”

The firm and authoritative word had him pulling away in half a second, worried that he had crossed a line. But he did not want this to end, he did not want this void to kill him and leave him crumbling and vulnerable.

“No biting?” He tried.

“No, no. I’m more than okay with that,” Kai said, “Something’s up.”

Fuck, he caught on. He ran a shaking hand, fuck when did he start shaking, through his hair and looked anywhere but Kai, laid out on his couch with his shirt riding a bit high from his fondling. Kai was looking at him intently, on the verge of giving him The Look.

“I’m fine, I’ve just been kinda stressed out. Tired. Not a big deal.” He lied, knowing he would be caught… and wanting to be caught.

“...Listen, I want this too, god I want this, but I can tell that something’s wrong,” Kai said, sitting up and righting his shirt just slightly. “I… I want to know you’re okay.”

“You don’t know me that well, Kai. I’m not… a good person,” He sighed. Kai’s eyes were on him and he felt compelled to just… let everything out. The void was crushing him and he felt like he was going to die if he did not relieve the pressure. “I spent my whole life only taking, and taking. And now here I am, an old, broken man sitting on top of a pile of everything I’ve ever taken… Alone.”

Kai sucked in a pained breath, the pained breath of someone sucker punched. He looked like he was in pain, in a lot of goddamn pain.

“But I want to know you. You don’t have to keep hiding behind fake stories and acting like you don’t have feelings,” Kai said, sounding slightly breathless and definitely in pain.

“It’s… Val. She’s visiting tomorrow. She… wants to patch things up,” He admitted.

“When was the last time you saw her?”

“Three… four?”

“Months?”

“Years.”

“Jesus, Robert, what happened?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” He snapped.

They sat in silence, unsure of what to do.

“Fine… things were already bad between us. I cared about her. I always did. Things just… got in the way. And before I knew it she was leaving for college wanting nothing to do with me,” He admited through his teeth. “Marilyn and I moved out here to settle down- we thought it would help to get away from all the distractions, all the money… the drinking.”

They both were alcoholics and Marilyn always had a problem with drugs. They had tried so hard to be better people, better parents. Marilyn moved and she used it, turned herself around completely, reformed herself, made herself a better person.

“But.. temptation gets to you, I tried to be better but I just… couldn’t. And then… the accident… changed everything. I think every day about how she must’ve died hating me. I never became the better man that she wanted me to be. The one she always saw in me…”

They had fought about it. Marilyn had turned herself around, quit drinking and quit with the drugs, but he kept drinking and partying and taking and taking. She always claimed that she saw something else in him, a chance to be a better man and he just… kept drinking to drown that bastard. He did not want to be good, he wanted to have a good time and good men did not have a good time.

“She was the last thread Val and I had connecting us together. I didn’t know that when I lost my wife I was gonna lose my daughter too…”

“Robet,” Kai said quietly.

“I spent do much time chasing after things I thought were gonna make me happy that I ruined my only real chance at happiness. Now my wife is dead and my daughter hates me. And then I convinced myself that this--”

He gestured to Kai.

“--Was going to make me happy. Why do I even try anymore?”

“I’m so sorry Robert, I know how hard--”

“How could you possibly know how this feels?” He snapped, unjustly. “You did everything right. You daughter loves you. You’re a good person. I was a terrible husband and I’m an even worse father. I have no idea why she’s even bothering to contact me now, I know I’m just gonna fuck it up like I always do. I’m broken. I shouldn’t even go.”

He put his head in his hands and tried to keep back the tears. Just tried not to drown in the black tar pooling in his chest and threatening to drown him in everything wrong with him.

“...Robert… do you know what an Empath is?” Kai asked.

“...someone that can feel the feelings and energies of the people around them or some bullshit, right?” He grunted out.

“You feel like you’re drowning, like every bad thing inside of you is trying to suck you and drown you,” Kai said. “You feel like this when you’re left alone with your thoughts, you feel it when you don’t have someone to latch onto and put up that hard shell of lies and a bad boy attitude that can almost help with the pain.”

He slowly lifted his head from his hands and turned towards Kai, who looked just like he felt. He looked like he was in agony and drowning just like him.

“You try and fill the void in your chest with drinking, with one-night stands and petty joy over tricking someone with a lie but that void just gets emptier and bigger with each little thing you feed it, but you keep feeding it in hopes that you can just stop the crushing.”

“H-how,” He breathed.

“Empath,” Kai stated, “Ever since I was little I’ve felt everyone around me has felt. I’ve only ever known the feelings, thoughts and lies of others. I’ve only ever known the pain, suffering and turmoil of others. I can feel how much pain your in, how much pain you’ve been in, hitting me all at once and I feel like I’m dying, Robert.”

“Kai,” He breathed.

“I know it how hard it is because I can feel how much this is killing you,” Kai said, face nothing but pain.

“You can stop any time,” He said dumbly, thoughtlessly.

“I can’t,” Kai almost sobbed. “Some Empaths just can’t controls their abilities, they lose themselves in the the feelings of others and become mass conjelations of other people’s feelings, thoughts, pain and suffering. Sometimes we latch onto people to keep some sort of individuality and for some reason I latch onto pain.”

“Why? That sounds like putting yourself through hell.”

“Because when Alex…” Kai stopped to suck down a pained breath, “When Alex… died, I was there latched on and I felt EVERYTHING. The pain, the misery, the regret and then just… death. I felt that complete numbness of death and thought I had lost my goddamn mind. I felt Alex’s death and became so afraid of feeling it again that I latched onto the most prominent emotion I knew… pain.”

They were silent for a long moment.

“But pain can change. But nothing is going to change until you do. There are a lot of things in my life that I regret. That I wish I could take back or do over. And it hurts so much to know that I can’t. But what I can do, and what you have the privilege of doing tomorrow morning, is to wake up and try to be a better person than you were the day before.” Kai took a breath. “Things are going to fix themselves tomorrow, or the next day. And ‘patching things up’ with Val isn’t going to solve all your problems, either. But nothing is going to change if you don’t. And you can’t love anyone else until you stop hating yourself.”

“And you’re right. I don’t know you that well. But you have the same capacity for good that we hall have. And I know you can find it. Val is giving you a chance. Don’t waste it.”

“But--” He squeezed out.

“Robert. Listen to me. Over the years I’ve felt everything from a wide range of people, from pure joy that left its mark for days to absolute hatred. And I can tell you… it’s gonna be okay.”

A stuttered breath left him and Kai pulled him in, hugging him close. He hugged him back, squeezing as tightly as he could.

“It’s gonna be okay.”

Kai pet his hair and the first shudder hit him before the waterworks started. He sobbed, loud and ugly, clinging to Kai as tightly as he could as he just sobbed out everything wrong with him into his shirt. He sobbed and sobbed and sobbed until he was tired and then just passed out, Kai’s fingers still stroking and petting his hair.

~*~

He went to Amanda’s send off party the next day.

He saw Kai talking with Val for a bit. Based on the little curve of her serious mouth, they hit it off pretty well. Then based on the beaming smile she shot Amanda’s way, those two really, really hit it off. Which was good… because he hoped that later along the line that maybe they would hang out, especially if Kai still wanted him after he had recovered some.

“Hey,” Kai smiled as he joined him on the bench underneath the tree.

“Hey,” He smiled back.

They awkwardly chatted for a moment. Unsure of what to say. After the intense heart to heart last night and then basically cuddling all night long nothing seemed to need to be said. Not to mention, now that he knew that Kai could just read him like a book, now it just seemed silly.

“Hey Robert?” Kai asked as they sat and watched the party wind down.

“Yeah?”

“I know you have a long way to go, that you want to work on yourself and you’re not ready to commit to anything, but I want you to know that I still want to be your friend, to support you and you recovery and growth. And if you ever want something more and you feel like you’re ready? You’ll know here to find me.”

He just smiled before leaning against Kai.

“Read my mind.”

“Actually, that time? Just a guess,” Kai smirked, “I’m working on that, latching onto people and not controlling it. So we both have something to work on and can support each other and all that mushy stuff.” 

He snorted before ribbing him gently, watching the sunset fade.


	25. Damien Bloodmarch/Dadsona-(mlm smut, trans character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Damien Bloodmarch/Dadsona, mlm smut, canon trans character, oral sex, biting fetish
> 
> NSFW request for a vampire!dadsona and Damien, where Damien has a biting fetish and then vampire!dadsona goes down on him

Damien was going to be the death-- er, second death of him.

Since feeding from him, the man seemed to keep wanting to tempt him into taking him a nibble, baring that lovely and pale throat for him and making him almost sweat with need if he could still do that. It was only apparent that Damien had either had a biting fetish before or after that fateful feeding session that it was only when he playfully nipped Damine’s ear when he was being cheeky and the man went from giggling to goddamn blushing and realize that… the avatar of gothness liked getting bit and goddamn, he knew some Goth people but… damn.

So through a very long discussion and of course talk about it, Damien coaxed him into another feeding session.This time he ate beforehand, taking a few mouthfuls before deeming himself topped off and licking the wound so it scabbed over quickly. While smacking his lips, because if the temptation was not already there Damine’s blood was just delicious, he leaned back as Damien lay sprawled out on the bed, blushing darkly. A small sniff confirmed that Damien was turned on.

“Wow, you really do have a fetish for being bitten,” He said, running his hands down Damien’s thighs.

“Sorry,” Damien breathed, slightly breathless and a little buzzed the from toxin on his fangs.

“No need to be sorry, just… surprised,” He explained. “Most people that end up like getting bitten by us end up liking it because of the the toxin. It’s pretty much like being high without the down. But an actual fetish for biting… want me to uh… take care of that, by the way?”

“Oh please,” Damien breathed.

He was pretty sure if he could still pop a hard knob, that he would right then and there. With a small growl, he started freeing Damien from his outfit, smashing as it was but it was currently in the way.

“Want your binder off?” He asked.

“Probably should.”

So he stripped everything off of Damien, baring all that creamy white skin that made his teeth ache with the need to nibble and bite it, more so that he knew that Damien liked it. Swallowing down rapidly appearing drool, he instead nudged Damien’s legs apart to lodge himself there, enjoying all of Damien spread out before him. Slowly, and obviously, he sensually dragged his tongue along his teeth and watched Damien blush harder and break out into shudders as his hips squirmed.

He hunched over Damien, first lapping at the scabbed over feeding mark that made Damien shudder with the promise of more. Slowly prying himself from the mark and wanting to sink his teeth into those healing marks again, he dragged his mouth and tongue down the length of Damien’s handsome throat, stopping to suck marks or nibble the skin, littering it with little pink marks. The nibbles did not do much for him, but when he pressed his teeth as hard as he could against the skin, without his fangs breaking the delicate layer between him and rich red goodness, Damien let out a weak little moan and bucked into him.

So down he went, alternating between bites, nibbles, hickies and lavishing his tongue everywhere that he could reach as he moved further and further down his body. He stopped leveled with Damien’s chest, taking his time there. He loved rubbing Damien’s sides to help relieve some of what his binder did during the day, the peak softness of the skin there, his heartbeat fluttering away, the sound of his lungs filling with each expelled excited breath. Also, on a slightly nastier note on his behalf, he liked Damien’s dark little nipples and teasing them to make the man moan and buck against him.

When he was with Damien’s chest, for the moment, moving to kiss and bite along his stomach as his fingers rubbed along the crease of his hips, avoiding where Damien wanted him to touch. He grinned against the pale skin he had between his teeth before delving two fingers down to slid snugly into the wetness and heat already there.

“ _Ooooohhhhhh,_ ” Damien moaned.

“MMm, you really are into being bitten, aren’t you, luv?” He purred against a slowly bruising bitemark. Damien bucked against his fingers, eager and ready for more. So he happily indulged, moving down to bite along Damien’s tender and sensitive inner thighs as he rubbed against Damien, taunting Damien into a tizzy until he was thrashing and moaning, hips bucking and churning and trying to urge his fingers on. His fingers rubbed and rubbed to draw out Damien’s pleasure, make him arch.

“Hey, Damien,” He said, mournfully pulling his mouth away from Damien’s mouth. Damien made a noise, blurry eyes looking to him. “Do you like stuff inside of you or do you not like it?”

“Um.. I… uh,” Damien panted, trying to gather himself, “Don’t mind it but it does nothing for me. I… prefer… uh… outer stimuli.”

Smirking, he pulled his wet fingers away to suck clean before moving his head down to the meet of Damien’s thighs. The gorgeous man whined at his first ghosting breath before he kissed the throbbing and hard bit of flesh that ached for his touch. He licked and kissed, mouthing as Damien devolved into a writhing, moaning mess, pale thighs clamping down on the sides of his head. Moving his mouth down, he licked long and hard lines against Damien, moving his head to give attention to all that he could without focusing on anything too long. Damien got wetter and wetter underneath his attention, writhing and his voice pitching and hitching higher and higher with pleasure.

“Are you close?” He asked against Damien, pausing to tongue him.

“Y-yes, please, please,” Damien panted.

With a small grin, he took Damien’s little dick into his mouth and bit. Damien’s hand caught his hand and smashed his face against him, a wordless noise escaping his chest as he felt Damien convulse and twitch with his orgasm, slowly coming down as he slowly dragged his tongue around where he had bit down on until Damien whimpered from oversensitivity. When he pulled away, Damien looked wrecked, deliciously wrecked.

“You enjoy that, Damien?” He purred.

“V-very,” Damien panted.

He moved back up, kissing Damien’s hot and flushed face as he caught his breath. He held him close and peppered kisses where he could reach until Damien nodded off in his arms, humming as he pet Damien’s hair and watched him sleep.


	26. Dadsona/Hugo Vega-(mlm smut, trans character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Dadsona/Hugo Vega, mlm smut, trans character, oral sex, penetrative sex
> 
> Request for a custom!Dadsona and Hugo and them learning about some more wrestling moves ;)

“And this, is the STF,” Hugo grunted.

“I… see,” Gabriel grunted.

Right now Hugo had him on his belly, two strong arms around his neck and his legs squeezing down on his bent and trapped leg. He writhed as much as he could but damn, Hugo was strong and this was really working for him and slowly becoming weird foreplay. Oh no, he was going to be one of those weird people that had weird hoodies and kinks…

“Ready for the next one?” Hugo chuckled above him.

“Boom Clancy ain’t tapping out yet,” He grunted, “Bring it on J.D. Slamminger.”

Hugo let his grip go and instead grabbed his arm and twisted it around his back. He grunted, grateful that Hugo was going easy on him, because he could tell by the iron-hold on his arm that Hugo was capable of more, much more, and honestly at his age he really did not need to screw anything up. He felt Hugo’s shoulders dig along the length of his back and knew he was pinned.

“Fujiwara armbar,” Hugo declared proudly.

“Impressive move, J.D. just you wait for my revenge move,” He grunted, trying not to move with his arm in such a precarious position, but managing to bend his leg enough to poke Hugo’s shoulder with his foot teasingly.

“What? How is calling me a communist going to get you out of this?” Hugo chuckled.

“Damn you, figuring out my plans so soon,” He grunted, “Better change this up, J.D.”

Hugo let him go before going for his legs, pulling them up as the man squatted over him. He gathered up his legs and pulled them underneath his arm, sneaking one hand between his thighs that he was not totally sure was supposed to be there.

“Cloverleaf,” Hugo grunted.

“Frisky cloverleaf,” He grunted, squeezing the hand between his thighs, “Or is that hand supposed to be there.”

“Uh… believe it or not it’s supposed to be there.”

“Could have fooled me.”

He heard Hugo grunt above him before that hand moved, rubbing small circles in the pulled taunt muscles.

“Is this okay?”

“More than okay, J.D.”

Suddenly they were being moved again and he found himself on his back, legs pinned up against his chest and Hugo bent over him, faces so close that it was almost like the earlier hold that he had had him in, a simple pin that he managed to best with a kiss. But now… he almost did not want to escape this one, not with Hugo’s weight on him and the man so close to him.

“This is… my own spin on a pin,” Hugo breathed, breath warm against his lips.

“The Vega pin?” He chuckled, really wanting to kiss Hugo’s mouth.

“Yeah...still waiting on that revenge, by the way, Clancy,” Hugo smirked.

His revenge, eh? He grabbed the side of Hugo’s face and yanked him down into a kiss, feel Hugo almost immediately melt into him, letting the hold go so he could wrap his legs around Hugo’s waist. He wrapped his arms around Hugo’s neck, kissing him slowly and languidly, waiting for Hugo to go all mushy above him before he smirked against Hugo’s mouth. He yanked Hugo around until he was on him, grinning as Hugo balked at the sudden change.

“This is barely revenge,” Hugo breathed, letting his mouth part enough to catch his breath before kissing him again. He just hummed in victory, keeping on kissing Hugo, feeling the man’s soft mustache rub against his cupid’s bow and warm hands settle on his hips.

“I call it… The Ol’ Bait and Switch,” He grunted, letting Hugo go to let his hair down and start pulling his clothes off.

“I think that already exists but… can’t really think…” Hugo panted pulling own t-shirt off.

When he carefully pried his binder off, Hugo’s fingers came up to gently knead against his sides for a moment before moving down to fumble with his belt. He took the chance to bend down and kiss Hugo, pulling his little ponytail free and running his fingers through Hugo’s hair. His belt was tugged open and out, his pants unzipped, before Hugo flipped them again, hunched over him as he pulled his pants down.

“We’re not gonna get hyper competitive like me and Brian, are we?” He laughed, breathless as Hugo bent down and kissed along his throat, the soft hairs of his mustache tickling his skin.

“No, no,” Hugo breathed against his skin, kissing the hollow of his throat and moving down to pepper sweet kisses along his chest, sometimes stopping to mouth hotly. “Just… secret passions.”

“Nerd,” He chuckled as Hugo kissed down his stomach.

“Mmm,” Hugo mumbled against his skin before nudging his thighs far enough apart to kiss along the lines of his hips and then down. He threw back his head and moaned, back arching off the carpet as Hugo mouthed along him, already wet and aching for something stronger and Hugo’s lips, teeth and tongue hit the spot. His fingers found Hugo’s messy hair as he moaned and cried out and tried to push his hips up against Hugo’s mouth, but two strong hands found his thighs and pinned them down and putting him at the mercy of the man.

Fuck, he was good, oh fuck, oh fuck--

“Fuck, Hugo, goddamit, _oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!_ ” He whined as Hugo lapped and suck wetly along him, alternating between his aching dick and his clenching wet hole, between licks, nibbles, sucks and prodding with his tongue. Oh fuck, he was going cum real fast here real soon and he could only be blamed for going without since Alex.

“Fuck, Hugo, close already…” He panted.

Hugo pulled away after a long drag of his tongue, smirking up at him when he wiped away at his mouth with the back of his hand.

“It’s been awhile, give me a break,” He laughed before kissing the smiling nerd again.

“So… what move do you want to do?” Hugo grinned above him.

“Hmm, I don’t mind you entering me,” He smiled, smile widening when Hugo burned bright with an embarrassed flush. “But I insist on being the safe dad.”

Hugo surprisingly had condoms in the room, though mournfully not wrestling themed. He peeled it open and pulled it on without fanfare, coming back to hunch over him and kiss him, rutting against him for a moment before taking himself in hand and pressing in. He went slow, thankfully, it had been awhile since he had more than a finger or two inside of him and Hugo was… on the decently sized size. He still moaned from the stretch.

Hugo kissed him, hands moving to pin his legs to his chest like that pin before, one hand moving to rub along his dick and help keep him wet and open. Hugo kept working inside of him, thrusting into him until the man’s hips was pressed against his ass and in deep and oh fuck it felt so good. The stretch of Hugo spearing him so wide, the heat of the man’s body hunched over him, the way his lips kept kissing him breathless and the strong hands moving all over him.

“Oh wow, Hugo,” He moaned against the man’s mouth.

“Gabriel,” Hugo breathed against his mouth.

Hugo moved after giving him a moment to adjust, pulling out and pushing back in slowly, languidly, stoking the flames of his arousal and setting a fire in his belly. He kissed the man breathless as he started a slow and deep pace, working up the speed as he adjusted to the man and her only got wetter and hotter from it, opening up more. Hugo sucked the breath from his lungs as he knocked it out further with the angle and thrusts of his hips, almost making him dizzy.

“Fuck, I’m close,” He panted.

“Same,” Hugo panted back.

He clenched around Hugo as he got closer and closer to orgasm, spasming as his body wound tight. Hugo grunted against his mouth, thrusting hard and quick, jackhammering into him as he got close too and it just tipped him over the edge. He threw back his head and pretty much yelled himself hoarse as he came, clenching hot and spasming around Hugo as pleasure licked up and down his spine and Hugo went almost dead quiet above him. When he finally came down from his high, Hugo had just stalled above him, panting against his mouth.

Hugo kissed him sweetly and gently, before gently pulling out and yanking him in close to snuggle. He nuzzled into Hugo’s chest, octopusing around the man.

“...This does not mean that my real revenge is not coming, J.D. Slamminger.”

“I look forward to round two, Bomb Clancy,” Hugo laughed, hugging him close.


	27. No Pairings-((Dream Daddy Dadsona as a Dad Guide!))

# Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator Route Maker Guide

### Dad’s Name: ((Full Name/Most used Nickname/Type of Dad))

Ethnicity, Age, Children(if applicable), Profession:

Likes: ((Three likes))

Dislikes: ((Three dislikes))

Things they Generally Approve of:((Vague hints for choosing the ‘good’ dialogue choices))

Things they Generally Disapprove of: ((Vague hints for choosing the ‘bad’ dialogue choices.))

Friends/Enemies in the neighborhood?: ((What dads they get along with, what dads do they not get along with?))

How Dadsona Meets Him: ((A description of when/where dadsona meets this dad before the barbeque. Could include positive/negative dialogue that may or may not affect their route if chosen.))

* * *

### Barbeque Party:

What happens at the barbeque: ((A description of what group they hang out with at the barbeque, what they say when you chat with them, if they invite the dadsona to hangout, possibly the pun they say when the burgers are ready.))

* * *

### First Message/Date:

((The first message(s) the dadsona exchanges with the dad and subsequent interaction. Should likely include dialogue choices that have a positive/negative impact on the relationship.))

* * *

### The Second Message/Date:

((The next message(s) the dadsona exchanges with the dad and secondary interaction. Should likely include dialogue choices that have a positive/negative impact on the relationship.))

* * *

### The Third Message/Date:

((The last message(s) the dadsona exchanges with the dad and final interaction. Should likely include dialogue choices that have a positive/negative impact on the relationship, the accumulation of choices before hand and thus a positive ending or a bad ending between the two dads. May also have a ‘death’ route where the dadsona can pursue a hasty and reckless set of actions and ‘die’.))

* * *

### Bad End/Death End? (If applicable)

Bad End and How to Get There: ((The bad ending in detail and how their choices built up to bring them there.))

Stupid Choices that Lead to Death and Dying: ((The hasty and reckless actions that the dadsona takes that results in their character death.))

* * *

### Other

Does this dad make an appearance in the other routes?: ((Any notes of appearances, brief or long, that the dad has in other routes besides their own. ))

Dadbook Page: ((What might appear on their Dadbook page))

Information about their child(ren) if applicable: ((Any notes on the dad’s child/children if they have any, such as age, if they go to the local school, etc, etc.))


	28. Hugo Vega/Dadsona-(mlm fluff, trans character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Hugo Vega/Dadsona, mlm fluff, trans character, trans male pregnancy, mentioned vomiting
> 
> Request for a trans!dadsona to unknowingly be six months pregnant with the child of Hugo/Mat and not show atypical symptoms

He fell and landed on his butt.

“Ouch!” He groaned, wincing when he heard Ernest snort with laughter from the kitchen. He chose to stick his tongue out at him before using the back of the couch to right himself and pull himself up, standing and throwing a playful scowl at the teenager currently giggling at him still.

“Shut up, my center of gravity is off,” He laughed back.

“Must be the boyfriend weight,” Ernest playfully snorted.

True, since dating Hugo he had been putting on some of that ‘boyfriend weight’ that some people spoke of. Nothing much but lately it was getting noticeable, shirts pulling up over his gut and jeans getting just a bit tight in places that they were once loose. Mostly though, it was contained to his gut, his shirt pulling up just a bit even now and revealing a bit of his hairy belly. Must have been the cheese platters they frequently ate while going out on dates, thankfully he always abstained from the wine, never liking the taste or smell of alcohol in any form, then he was sure he would have about ten more pounds.

“Must all that junk food of yours I keep eating,” He retorted while Ernest just rolled his eyes. If there was one thing that helped them bond, it was the love of disgustingly delicious junkfood but they both were scrawny shits that never seemed able to be able to hold weight worth shit. Honestly junkfood was the only reason they were probably anywhere near healthy weight-- er, past tense for him, he was sure he was overweight now, finally.

“Ugh, bathroom,” He suddenly grunted, kidneys crying out in misery as his bladder once again felt like it was about to implode.

“You sure you’re not pregnant or something?” Ernest called out after him as he briskly made it to the bathroom.

“Not a chance, no projectile vomiting and I bled like a motherfucker two weeks ago!”

“Ew!” Ernest yelled back as he took care of business.

“I’m just putting on weight and my bladder hates me… also super fucking tired, but I’ve been pulling a couple extra hours at the office to help a co-worker out,” He said as he came back. “Should probably cut some junkfood out of my diet though, more for you.”

 

“Nice.”

Ernest and him hung out for a bit, Ernest teasing him about not being able to enjoy junk food anymore, until Hugo came home. He quickly bound up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek while Ernest gagged before grumbling out a greeting to Hugo. They were working on their relationship, one step at a time, Hugo just glad that Ernest called him dad most of the time and ‘father’ when he was pissed.

“Ah yeah, you can probably put off buying that junk food for now,” He mournfully told Hugo as they set about making dinner, “I think it’s finally time to handle my weight trouble.”

“Weight trouble?” Hugo asked.

“Yeah, been putting on a few pounds, I think I’ve just been stress eating with the extra hours,” He sighed.

“Hardly noticed,” Hugo smiled, squeezing him tight.

“Eeeewwwwwww!” Ernest called from the living room.

He persisted to make loud, grossly exaggerated makeout sounds with the back of his hand that sent Ernest running for his room and made the two of them laugh.

~*~

Two weeks later and he woke up to puke most mornings.

“It’s weird, I don’t feel sick, I’m not dizzy or anything,” He told Hugo after cleaning himself up. “I wonder if it was the diet change…”

“Maybe, you probably want to go to the doctor again,” Hugo said, pulling him in for a hug so he could lean against him.

“Yeah, I’ll see if my usual doc if free here soon.”

Turns out she was free the next morning because of a late minute cancellation, so he called in work and told them that he would be late for a last second doctor’s appointment and drove on to her office the next morning. She greeted him fondly, asking him the usual questions as she checked his weight, temperature, blood pressure and took blood.

“Hmm, weight gain, vomiting but no nausea? And you had a period last month?” She asked as she wrote down notes.

“Yeah, it’s weird, I thought it was stress eating and then stopping myself from stress eatting, but you know me, my stomach toughs out stomach flus without telling me,” He shrugged.

“Hmm… I’m going to try something with your blood work, but I would also like to grab a urine test, okay?”

“Sure thing doc.”

About an hour later, his doctor came in with a beaming smile.

“Good news, you’re not sick!”

“Okay.... so what’s up, doc?”

“You’re six months preggors!”

“What the shit?!”

“Some people do not get atypical symptoms like nausea and can sometimes experience ‘false periods’ like the one you had, but you did describe other symptoms like frequent need to urinate and exhaustion. I would say you just hit the six month mark.”

Needless to say he called work and started the whole ‘so yeah turns out I’m like really knocked up and didn’t even know it.’ spiel. Thankfully they knew about his weird as hell body and he had an appointment with HR to talk about maternity leave. His boss told him to take the day off, ‘her treat’, before sending him off with congratulations and telling him to tell his boyfriend. 

So he went home to try and figure out how to tell Hugo that he was three months from popping out a kid of their own. When it was time for school to get out, he decided to just get it over with texted Ernest and Hugo that the doctor had told him something important and he needed to talk to them both. When they came home, with delicious greasy takeout that he loved, Hugo sat them down in the living room to hear what he had to say.

“What happened?” Hugo asked.

“Well, my eating wasn’t the problem, turns out I’m just fine,” He said, much to Hugo’s relief, “But it turns out that I’m now officially six months pregnant.”

They sat in silence for a long, long moment.

“But you said,” Hugo said.

“Turns out, not everyone gets sick to their stomach and sometimes they bleed, but uh… you’re not angry or anything?”

“No, no!” Hugo quickly said, holding him close, “Just surprised, but then again, maybe I shouldn’t since you’re so… surprising.”

“Gross,” Ernest faked gagged, “But… I want to help name them.”

“Ha, don’t want a nerd name?” He snorted.

“I can save one, at least,” Ernest deadpanned while Hugo just looked offended, which of course only made the two of them laugh.


	29. Dadsona/Brian Harding-(mlm fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Dadsona/Brian Harding, mlm fluff
> 
> Request for mer!dadsona to show Brian his true form

Brian sat on the end of the dock, picking up his fishing pole and baiting the hook before casting it out to the lake, humming as the hook sank gracefully into the water.

“Hey, I’m going for a swim,” Niraj said behind him, bending down to kiss the top of his head.

“Sure thing,” He smiled up at him.

Niraj kicked out of his sandals and then--

“Well now,” Brian whistled as Niraj shucked his swimming shorts, “Not that I don’t mind, but uh… I thought you said you were going swimming.”

“I am,” Niraji said plainly before diving into the water. The man was under for a few moments before he resurfaced, looking like he was covered in lake slime-- oh.

Niraj shook his head, flinging some of the slime off of him before he saw the dusty brown scales on his cheeks and the protective frills now covering his ears. He shook some more to get the slime out of his black hair before diving again. For a moment he saw a dusty brown tail breech, shimmering with tints of metallics, golds and silvers before he was back underneath the water.

Brian knew that Niraji was a merman, that had been something that had been found out early in their meeting of each other when he had accidently ‘hooked’ a transformed Niraji when he was out for a morning swim. But he had always been a bit… leery of letting people see his form, something about ‘old superstitions.’ So this was…

Honestly he tried to focus on his fishing, but he also kept look out for Niraji for any signs of his tail. Sometimes he saw dusty brown scales, sometimes he saw Niraji’s dark hair, sometimes he saw a fin. He must have been been caught at one point, because two wet hands grabbed his ankles and then used their grip to shimmy up until Niraji was leaning on his folded arms across his thighs.

“Hey,” Niraji said.

“Uh, hi,” Brian blushed, “This uh… a first, seeing you like this.”

“Blame my mother, she always said that if anyone saw us in our ‘true forms’ that we were supposed to drown and eat them, else we lose our powers,” Niraji shrugged.

“Wait, what?”

“I’m an apex predator of the ocean Brian, not a human eater,” Niraji chuckled, “It was just her way of encouraging us not to spill the beans to anyone. When we got older, she said that if anyone saw us it would be like losing our virginity.”

“Okay, that’s just silly,” He chuckled.

“Yeah, but it was just to protect us, a really shitty way of doing it, but it got the point across eventually,” Niraji said, “Only reveal ourselves to ones that won’t turn us into hunters.”

“I would never,” He quickly reassured, petting the handsome man’s cheek and running his fingers through Niraji’s wet hair. Niraji leaned into the touch, making a strange sound that Brian could only guess was what a water creature’s pleased sound was, the splits on the side of his neck wetly opening and closing and making wet little clicks.

“Which is why I’m showing you,” Niraji smiled before giving him a smouldering look, “Also Brian, did you know the hottest thing you can do for mermaids, mermen and general merpeople is skinny dip with them?”

Brian reeled in his fishing pole, shucked his clothing and dove into the lake. Niraji laughed, wrapping arms around him and drawing him out further into the waters before giving him a wet kiss as his kicking legs rubbed against Niraji smooth tail.


	30. Dadsona/Robert Small-(mlm smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Dadsona/Robert Small, mlm smut, rutting, frottage, anal fingering, anal sex, first time with anal sex
> 
> Request for Dadsona's first time 'catching' with Robert Small

Back together and doing so fine.

Kai had his arms wrapped around Robert’s neck, slotting his head just right so he could kiss the man deep and long, swapping tastes of spit and the slick glides of tongue, heated breath and sweet sighs as he lay on top of the man in his bed. Robert’s hands were underneath his shirt and running up and down his back, rubbing calloused and rough warm fingers across his skin slowly and languidly.

When Robert hiked his shirt up, he reluctantly let his neck go so the cloth could be pulled over his head. In turn he tugged until Robert let him pull his shirt off and see that handsome, hair dusted and toned chest that he had been drooling over the thought of for months now. He bent down and kissed the man dead center of his chest just because, grinning when Robert’s breath hitched.

“Damn,” Robert gruffed.

A grin played on his lips as his fingers hooked in Robert’s jeans and tugged needily. Robert smirked at him, reaching between them to cup him through his own pants, making him buck and grunt with the stimulation, humping Robert’s hand needy like before Robert mournfully pulled away to unzip his pants. When there was less pressure against his hard dick, Robert smirked at him before showing off some impressive strength and speed and flipping them, the bigger man hovering over him.

Robert pulled his pants off before spreading his thighs over his bunched up legs, slipping his fingers underneath his boxer leg hole to finger at the delicate and hyper sensitive skin around his hips. A surprised moan spilled out of him as Robert toyed with him, biting his lip and grinning down at him. Oh fuck… oh fuck… wait, oh fuck. He should have realized or said something sooner…

“Hold on, I got rubbers in the drawer I can roll on,” Robert said.

Yep, should have realized it sooner.

“Um, hey, Robert,” Kai panted as Robert leaned over to grab a foil square from his nightstand and a bottle of lube. Robert tore it open with his teeth and he felt the sight go straight to his cock.

“Yeah?” Robert gruffed out, unzipping his pants and pushing down his boxers to let his erection out. Fuck, it was thick and veiny and holy shit the man was uncut.

“Um… so… uh… I haven’t… I mean,” Kai sputtered out as he watched the condom roll sensually onto Robert’s cock, the latex stretching tight over the mouth watering girth.

“Kai, you’re making me nervous, what’s up?” Robert asked, pinching the air bubble out of the condom.

“...I’veneverbeenonthereceivingendofanalbefore,” Kai spat out.

“Hold on, I don’t speak nervous wreck, Kai, do you want to stop?” Robert asked, worry creasing his brow.

God no, even if it was like this he was just more excited and wanted more. Even his erection was refusing to flag that the mere thought of what was about to happen. Just…

“Um, I’ve only ever pitched, never caught,” He muttered, turning red.

“...Oh,” Robert said, catching on quick. “Um, you want to uh, switch or…”

“No, no just uh… take it nice and slow, for me?” Kai breathed.

“That I can do,” Robert smiled.

“So uh… what do you recommend for someone that’s new to this?”

“Riding will let gravity help but it will be harder to move, on your stomach will give me better control and help if you’re feeling embarrassed but we can’t see each other.”

“Um… riding?”

Robert just grinned before pulling his underwear off of him and moving his hips up, popping open the lube and liberally coating three fingers with the stuff. Slowly he rubbed his fingers in the stuff while reaching down to rub them both together, making him groan from pressure and pleasure as they rutted. When he got distracted with that, Robert pressed a single lubed fingertip against his ass, rubbing against his taunt hole to make him relax and soak it with lube. When he had finally unclenched, the tip of Robert’s finger eased into him, teasing just the inside of the ring of muscle and making him whine and buck from the strange sensations.

“Good?” Robert grunted, bending down to kiss him.

“Yeah,” He huffed back sucking on Robert’s tongue.

Robert worked him open slowly, easing his finger in bits at a time, making sure to rub against his insides to stretch him proper, sometimes pulling out to add more lube to make sure that the movement was smooth. In and out, in and out until he was had his finger down to the base knuckle and he was actually aching for more. A look told Robert all that he needed to know before a second finger was slipping in next to the first, the stretch making him hiss before it just made his arousal ache more and grind against Robert in his hand. Muted curses escaped both their mouths as they rocked against each other and Robert’s fingers worked in and out of him. When it was time for the third finger, he had to knock Robert’s hand away because he was just too close and he did not want to cum, not just yet.

Robert’s third finger made the stretch mind blowing, his prick twitching and jerking with the need for release just from it. A moan escaped him when Robert’s fingers brushed his prostate, of fuck, that was something.

“Ready?” Robert asked, stirring him from the pleasured mush that his head had become.

He nodded with a whimper, spreading his legs further to better fit Robert’s frame. Robert added more lube to inside of him before slicking himself up before taking a hold of himself and pressing. The loosened and languid ring of muscle parted easily enough, the blunt head easing in and then the rest of of Robert’s girth entered him.

“Oh fuck,” He breathed as Robert slid further in and further in.

“You good?” Robert grunted above him.

“Yeah, get down here so I can kiss you.”

Robert hunched over him, kissing him hotly, wetly, with rough lips and nipping teeth as he pressed further and further in, until his hips were against his ass and he was speared wide on the man. Whimpers escaped him because holy shit he was stretched wide and it kind of hurt but in a really good way and he felt pressure against his prostate was just driving him nuts. Then Robert started to move and holy shit it got so much better and he just started moaning loudly, mouth open and drooling a bit as he cried out.

Robert fucked in him with strong thrusts, picking up the pace slowly until his hips were slapping against his ass and the wet sound of their fucking was the only sound in his ears. Fuck, he was close, fuck he was so close, too close.

“Robert… close, so close!” He choked out. He kissed the man wetly, reaching a hand down to stroke himself off and choke on another cry. “Fuck, oh fuck… Shit, I love you Robert, so much.”

Robert suddenly grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled, making him cum as the man’s teeth sank into his throat and sucked a gnarly hickie on his skin as the man fucked him brutally and perfectly. The sensitivity set in as Robert fucked him through the throes of their respective orgasms before they settled, panting hard as Robert breathed and panted against his throat harshly. When their breathing had calmed down a bit when Robert used the death grip he still had in his hair to kiss him sweetly on the mouth. After the kiss was done, Robert eased them down onto their sides and gently pulled out.

“Wow,” He breathed, rubbing Robert’s sweaty cheek.

“Good?” Robert gruffed, voice rough.

“Yeah, really fucking good,” He smiled, kissing the tip of Robert’s nose. “Love you.”

Robert blushed, full on blushed, and kissed him back before pulling him in for some much needing snuggling.

“...Love you too, Kai.”


	31. Robert Small/Dadsona-(mlm fluff, ptsd attack)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Robert Small/Dadsona, mlm fluff, ptsd attack
> 
> Request for a custom Dadsona having a ptsd attack and a recovered Robert to come help him out

>>Hey, Darin  
>>Darin  
>>Daaarrrriiiiinnnnnnnnn  
>>hey man you wanna hang out tonight catch a movie?

Robert frowned at the four unanswered texts, spaced out over two hours. Normally Darin was pretty goo about answering his damned phone, to have four messages unanswered was… weird. Frowning, deeper, Robert shot out one last text message to sooth some of his worry.

>>You okay?

Putting his phone aside, he went to raid his fridge for a cold pop, house mournfully but thankfully devoid of alcohol to leisurely sip. The therapist had been pretty adamant about removing temptation from his casual grasp. While he was allowed a few social drinks, he had been forced to consult outside help to watch him pour all of his liquor down the drain and then sign off on a slip to hand off back to her. Which was okay, but now he had a hell of a sweet tooth that pop only seemed able to be getting worse. Oh well, recovery and all that.

Fresh pop in hand, he went back to his phone and again frowned at the unanswered and unread message. Looking through the others, he realized that they were all unread. Maybe his phone was dead? Or he was busy? Still weird because Darin usually never let his phone die or ever considered himself too busy to answer the fucking phone… maybe it was time to check up on him?

>>Running by your house to check up on you

Casually he walked from his house to the one over where Darin’s was, going up to the door and attempting to knock on it. Turns out though, it was not closed and opened with a heavy groan and red warnings went off like wild fire in Robert’s mind as he took on of his many pocket knives out of his jacket and carefully pushed the door open to peer inside the dark and unlit house.

“Darin?” He called.

No immediate response, which did nothing for his nerves, so he crept further into the house with his knife in hand. Living room was empty, kitchen was empty, Amanda’s room was empty, bathroom was empty, that just left Darin’s room to check. With a breath to steady himself, he gently nudged the door open and poked his head inside, seeing--

Darin, huddled up in as tight as a ball as he could, fingers in his hair and breathing out through his teeth and shaking like the earth was quaking underneath his ass.

“Darin,” He sighed, putting away the knife and slowly approaching him. He got down on his knees to see if he was alright, looking him over to see if anything was--

What the hell…

One of Darin’s legs… he always wore pants and something covering his legs, always making jokes about his legs being fucking cold all the time, dodging why even when it was over 38 outside and everyone else was sweating up storms and those pants and shoes remained. Now he could see… one of Darin’s legs was a prosthetic. Jesus…

“Darin, Darin, can you talk?” He asked softly.

When Darin did not say anything or do anything to even acknowledge that he was there, he carefully reached out and took a hold of Darin’s hands and gently pried them away from his hair. Darin shuddered, teeth still clenched as as he kept a hold on the man’s arm to keep them from going back to pulling his hair.

“Darin, you’re here with me, you’re here in your house,” He tried, “It’s… shit what day is it… Anyway it’s like noonish and you’re in the cul-de-sac, you’re here. Your daughter is away at college but she’s a phone call away. Darin, you’re here, not there.”

Something was struck because the shivering stopped and Darin finally looked up at him.

“Wh… where…”

“Maple Bay, in your house, with me, who’s totally not trespassing by the way, your door was open… ish,” He said.

Darin nodded, numbly, breathing in and out in forced deep strokes. After a moment the shaking had dulled down and his eyes were not so glazed over, focusing with a bit of a struggle on him and the hold he still had on his arms. When he tried to pull away, the grip on his elbows tightened so he kept his hold on him.

“You with me?” He asked.

“Yeah… sorry… shit,” Darin muttered.

“No need to apologize… want me to stay?”

“Please.”

They sat on the floor, gripping each other’s arms like lifelines until Darin’s hands finally relaxed, sliding down his arms until they were holding hands instead. After a moment, Darin shifted uncomfortably and looked around.

“Sorry.”

“Not a problem.”

Darin shifted again, gritting his teeth and swallowing thickly. “Sor-- shit, fuck, dammit… fucking… fuck!”

Darin finally unfolded his legs, spreading them out on either side of his folded legs, lettting him see the pale, pale skin compared to the rest of him and the prosthetic leg. But he knew better than to stare, just watching Darin’s face as he let his hands go to pulling his shorts leg to rub at where it looked like flesh ended underneath a bit of rubber that was suctioned onto the leg. After a moment, Darin just peeled the rubber back down and yanked the thing off completely, flinging it aside into a pile of dirty laundry.

“...You probably have questions…” Darin muttered as he rubbed the end of his leg.

“I do, but I think my mother taught me better, I’ll wait until you’re ready to answer before I ask stupid invasive questions,” He quipped.

Darin chuckled, the first good sign since he realized that the his texts were not going answered or read. He even cracked a small smile.

“You’re a good man, Bobert,” Darin chuckled.

“Heeeey,” He mocked whined, “I thought we agreed that Bobert was off the table?”

“Right, right, sorry Rob,” Darin laughed.

“...Better.”

“Not that I’m not immensely grateful, but why are you here anyway? Again, immensely grateful and I don’t want you to leave any time soon.”

“You weren’t answering your phone,” He shrugged.

Darin muttereda curse, leaning over to grab said phone off his nightstand before flicking through it. A deep frown settled on his face as he scrolled through his messages.

“Shit… sorry.”

“No problem… you still want to hang out?”

“I don’t feel up to go outside just yet,” Darin sighed.

“Hey, we can stay here, I’ll woo you with my badass cooking skills,” Robert smirked.

“Robert, I can barely throw a sandwich together,” Darin snorted, “If you can operate a microwave, colored me throughly wooed.”

Robert laughed as he stood. “Can I offer you help getting up?”

“No, but I wouldn’t mind being picked up.”

Robert heaved Darin, who he kept forgetting was a muscular little bugger even if he was short, before carting him towards Darin’s living room.

“...Thanks, Robert,” Darin sighed.

“Hey, it’s nothing,” Robert smiled back.


	32. Dadsona/Brian Harding-(mlm fluff, trans character)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Dadsona/Brian Harding, trans character, fluff
> 
> Request for trans!Dadsona to surprise Daisy with a shirt that says “World’s Best Half Sister” to surprise her with the news that he’s pregnant

Daisy came home from a long day at school, feeling exhausted and stressed. As much as she wanted to make her dad proud with all her AP classes and her additional college level courses, they often left her exhausted and tired to the point of falling over and then threw six hours of homework at her. Some days it felt like she never really got a chance to be a kid because she was a little smart and liked to read, which is why she was always grateful for when her step sister Amanda came home for college for brief respites and tales of college not being so terrible.

When she got home, she smelled something spicy, smelled like Niajri was cooking dinner tonight and her day was already a little better. Niajri was an awesome cook and a really cool guy and she was glad that him and her dad finally tied the knot a few months ago.

“Hey Niajri,” Daisy called as she heaved her backpack as she came into the house.

“Hello beti,” Niajri called back, working in the kitchen.

“What’s for dinner? Smells good,” She asked, looking at the things simmering on the stove.

“A surprise,” Niajri grinned, “Speaking of which, I have one for you, it’s on the counter.”

Daisy looked on the counters until she saw a long and thin box with a ribbon on it. The tag said from ‘Niajri to his precious beti’, something that made her smile before she delicately pulling the ribbon apart and shuffled the box open. Inside was a soft t-shirt with some sort of printed design on the front but with how it was folded, she could not quite make out what it said. She pulled it out and snapped it to clear any potential wrinkles. In cool font were the words “World’s Best Half-Sister”.

“Ah cool thanks!” Daisy grinned, before pausing and thinking that over. “Wait, wouldn’t it be step sister since me and Amanda aren’t related by blood?”

Niajri just grinned. It took a moment but realization crossed her mind and she sort of gaped.

“Really?!” She squeaked.

“Yep,” He grinned. “I’m telling Brian tonight, want to help me surprise him?”

“Yeah!” Daisy chimed, eagerly forgetting her homework to her her step dad cook dinner to help surprise her dad with the news of her future sibling.


	33. Dadsona/Robert Small-(mlm fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Dadsona/Robert Small, mlm fluff
> 
> Request for either da or ddadds fluff, so I went ddadds

“Hey, pops, what do you want for Christmas?” Amanda asked Cole.

Right now Cole was seated on the ground, wrapping a present for Robert in shiny paper with cartoon monsters printed on them, custom made especially for Robert and Val, both of whom were banging around in the kitchen and making dinner. Home for the holidays and while Christmas was still a few days away, that did not mean that Val and Robert could not take the time to shoot the wind and try and put together a dinner for the four of them.

Cole pondered his daughter’s question as he wrapped the novelty monster hunter kit for Robert. What did he want for Christmas? Money was not an issue and he had no impulse issues, most purchases he had planned out months in advance. There was nothing that he needed, the house did not need anything, there was really nothing that he wanted. 

Honestly… he had what he wanted. Amanda was happy, healthy and taken care of and even if she was away at college most of the time, she was always a phone call away and insisted at staying home for any holiday vacation longer than three days. Robert was happy, healthy and recovering, they only ever went to the bar to hang out with Mary and watch The Game because his tv stunk. Val regularly called Robert and the two had pretty much salvaged their relationship, there were scars ands ore spots but they chatted and laughed and told stories and smiled together.

“Dad?” Amanda asked.

“Can’t think a nuthin’,” Cole hummed thoughtful, “I got everthang I could ever want right now, Panda.”

“Altruistic of you, but you’re gonna make me feel bad if I can’t get you at least something that will make you crack a smile,” Amanda grinned.

“Ha! That’s my baby girl,” Cole chuckled, “I’ll think of sumthin’, but I can always use pen nubs fer my tablet pen. Er tablet pens… you know I’m always losin’ the damned things.”

“Sure thing, popsicle.”

“Are you two done wrapping presents?!” Robert called from the kitchen.

“...Now I am!” Cole said, placing the wrapped novelty monster hunter kit atop the already wrapped, lovingly put together and real monster hunter kit that he had taken most of the year to put together. Amanda pushed them underneath the tree with the rest of the presents. On cue, Robert came out of the kitchen with a ‘kiss the cook’ apron that Cole was sure had not come from his kitchen.

“Perfect, dinner’s ready nerds,” Robert grinned.

“Alright, I’m starving!” Amanda grinned as Cole heaved himself in his wheelchair. Robert let Amanda pass, ruffling his hair and making her yelp indignantly before she could go complain to Val about it, instead grinning as he walked over to Cole.

“I know what I’m getting you for Christmas,” Robert smirked.

“Can’t wait,” Cole smiled, “Now… since yer a cook…”

Robert leaned down so Cole could give him a quick kiss and then walked with him as he wheeled towards the kitchen.

“You already wrap it? I don’t think I saw it underneath the tree, hun,” Cole mentioned.

“It was the tiny one,” Robert said.

“That one, oh the cute little cowboy paper?”

“Yep,” Robert grinned, thinking of the small ring box shaped present waiting underneath the tree for Christmas day.


	34. Robert Small/Dadsona-(mlm fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Robert Small/Dadsona, mlm fluff, proposals, happy crying
> 
> Not a request, continuation of the previous chapter

“Thanks dad!” Amanda beamed, looking at the old fashioned camera sitting in the shreaded wrapping paper in her lap. Carefully she lifted the camera up and carefully looked it over and rolled the weight around in her hands.

“Saved the best fer last,” Cole said as Val loving looked over her dress, a gift from Robert, and cooed at the fetching design. Robert had opened his fake monster hunter kit and thought it cute and then absolutely lost his shit at the real one, tearing through it like an excited kid and completely blown away by all the fun things inside.

“You like your presents, dad?” Amanda asked as she lifted the camera up to snap a quick pic. Cole stuck his tongue out, a briliant flash immortailzing the face for the rest of time on a stiff square of photo paper.

“Yeah sweethums,” Cole smiled, “Very nice.”

“What about mine?” Robert asked, lifting his head from his kit finally.

“Which one, darlin’?” Cole asked, “I liked the clothes, the matchin’ pjs were cute. Um… I liked goofy phone case too, that was cute. Didja mean the slippers?”

“Oh shit, where’d it go?” Robert grunted, diving underneath the tree to hunt for whatever present he was missing. Cole watched him as Amanda and Val went to freshen up their coffees and gush about their presents. Cole watched Robert squirm underneath the tree, muttering curses and dark grumbles.

“Ya good, huneysuckle?” Cole ventured.

“HA!” Robert declared before wiggling out with a small, small present with cowboy print paper wrapped around it. Robert shuffled over on his knees and presented it. Unsure, Cole took and and gently plucked it until the paper tore away. Inside the paper was a small jewelry box, like a ring box.

“This isn’t sum cockring, is it?” Cole asked.

“Open.”

Sighing, Cole dug his nails into the indent and then cracked open the lid and slipped it back, revealing…

“Well?” Robert asked almost nervously after a moment.

Cole realized that he was sort of gaping at the simple wedding band inside the box, but his frazzeledness only got worse when he realized that Robert was on his knees before him and looking exceptionally hopeful. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit-

“Oh shit, why are you crying?” Robert yelped, reaching out to thumb at his wet cheeks.

Before he could help himself, Cole burst into sobs that drew the girls’ attention, both of them looking up from the counter to look at him and Robert. Before the situation could look any worse, Cole threw his arms around Robert’s neck and pulled him in, trying to quell the sudden emotional sobs enough to choke out: “yes, of course darlin’.” before going back to sobbing.

Robert hugged him back, smiling into his shoulder.

“Dad are you okay? I’m worried,” Amanda said, coming back from the kitchen with Val.

“...Hi worried, I’m step-dad!”


End file.
